


Scenes from a Marriage: The Long Road Home/婚后即景：漫漫归途

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin





	1. 12月8日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



_07:30 SGR_ _离开科尼岛设计与装潢公司（A-22）_   
_07:53 SGR_ _到达中央瓷砖公司（A-96）_   
_08:22 SGR_ _离开中央瓷砖公司（A-96）_   
_08:47 SGR_ _到达74街959号（A-96）_

#

Natasha正一边喝着咖啡一边读新来的一批报纸，抬眼发现Barnes站在卧室门口，面色苍白。“嘿，”她说，“你该下床吗——”

“他在哪？”Barnes问，语速有些迟缓。“他出去了吗？”

“他出去了，对啊，”她把声音放得随意些。“可是你该——”

“我没事，”Barnes说，然后有些不稳地走向沙发。“你觉得我要是有事他会出去吗？”

“不会，”Natasha顿了一会说。“不，我猜他不会的。”她迅速瞥了一眼Barnes坐的地方旁边那一堆前些天的报纸，然后尽可能轻松地说，“咖啡好了——你想来点吗？”

“不谢了，”Barnes心不在焉地说，但还是转头看她了。“他干活去了？”

“是啊。”她对他做了个鬼脸。“我以为他可能不会出去的，毕竟货车被堵在车库里了，不过他就骑着摩托走了。好处是，”她口气嘲弄地说，“你家车道上停着一辆四十万美元的车。是Tony的监控车——你该去看看。”

Barnes用掌跟揉了揉额头，没有让她把话题转移走。“他去哪了，74街？”

Natasha叹了口气。“是啊。去Croyden家了。”

“要去给他们家的厨房完工，”Barnes嘟囔道。“当然了。”

“哦，比那还要糟糕。”Natasha发现自己多了一股无名火。“他说他要给他们 _退一部分钱_ ，因为——”

Barnes两手捂住眼睛半笑起来。“哦， _老天啊_ 。”

“——本来应该在感恩节前完工，但是却没有，”Natasha说了下去。“碰到了小问题，只是纽约的一次恐怖分子袭击。天，都用不着 _CIA_ 来让你们倒闭，要是Steve再这么下去——”

“你被雇用了，”Barnes开玩笑，然后皱起了眉头：“他们 _要_ 让我们倒闭吗？”

“我不知道，”Natasha烦躁地回答。“没有人知道。我的线人都不——好像没人知道现在怎么回事。”

“嗯，我肯定不知道，”Barnes说。“现在新闻对我是全面封锁，多亏了某人。”他的金属手落在了那堆报纸上方，她意识到他一直在注意那些报纸；好吧，当然了。他很可能就是为这个出来的。

她咬住嘴唇考虑起来；Barnes直直盯着她，也许是在看她敢不敢说什么。在Barnes康复期间，Steve坚持不让报纸进卧室，还把收音机和电视的电源拔掉了。可是……

她耸肩，突然决定随他去了。“我觉得你 _应该_ 看一看，”她严肃地说。“毕竟它们写的都是你，而且……唔，要是你问我，我还觉得挺有意思的。我不介意能有人跟我一起聊聊这些。Steve……他太生气了，没法正常思考。”

“从1936年起就是，”Barnes赞同，把最顶上的报纸拉到了大腿上。

“不，”Natasha说，站起身来走过去，坐在那堆报纸另一边。“如果你要看，从最下面开始看——那是第一个。”她拽出一期上周的《纽约小号报》（*）递给他。“你们真是订了好些报纸。现在我知道是谁让纸质媒体苟延残喘了。”  
（注：*原文是The New York Trumpet，没有查到官方译名，有了解的敬请指点）

“老习惯了，”Bucky简略地说；他已经读起了标题：“有人在纽约神盾总部目击据记载于1945年牺牲的咆哮突击队队员James Buchanan Barnes。”在那下面，还有小些的大写字母，是小标题：“超级士兵项目扩展的证据”，还有“生于1917年的Barnes中士已经将近100岁了”。


	2. 12月9日

# 《纽约小号报》

****  
_“有人在纽约神盾总部目击_  
 _据记载于1945年牺牲的咆哮突击队队员James Buchanan Barnes”_  


  
**生于1917年的Barnes中士  
已经将近100岁了。**  


**纽约** – 包括多名国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（即神盾局）特工在内的许多目击证人声称，Steve Rogers，美国队长，在昨天护送着一位与咆哮突击队队员James BuchananBarnes中士高度相似的男性离开了神盾局总部的大厅。该声明极为引人注意，因为Barnes中士，广为人知的Bucky Barnes，被认为于1945年在战斗中牺牲。

1917年3月10日，Barnes中士生于布鲁克林，据记载，他牺牲在瑞士境内的阿尔卑斯山脉的一次任务中，随后仅仅几天，战争英雄、超级士兵、如今98岁的Rogers先生在1945年3月5日的瓦尔基里号坠机中不知所踪。二人都被认为已经牺牲，虽然他们的遗体从来没有找到。2011年，俄罗斯科学家在一次考察中在北极圈内发现冰冻的美国队长，之后他被解冻。如今看来，99岁的Barnes中士一定也被注射了某种使得他存活下来的“超级血清”。如果昨天下午在曼哈顿下城出现的男性真如目击者声称的那样是James Buchanan Barnes，时间显然没有在他身上留下多少痕迹。现场照片上的男性比起将近百岁，更像是三十岁左右。

对于在安全问题上十分敏感的神盾局，事件发展出人意料，在Barnes中士和Rogers先生在曼哈顿下城露面之后，关于他们的照片和手机视频几乎立即出现在了网上。@突发新闻在一小时内取得了照片，发布了“Bucky Barnes是死是活，是/否？”加上了#咆哮突击队和#最伟大的一代的标签。那张照片，还有其他似乎是从不同角度拍到的相同两个人的照片，热度迅速上升，虽说立即有人怀疑是恶作剧。许久没有公开露面的Rogers先生留起了衣服胡子，穿着平民服装，而Barnes中士——事情显得更加离奇——穿着美国队长熟悉的蓝白制服。在照片中，Barnes中士头上还裹着绷带，靠在Rogers先生身上以求支撑，这与目击者的叙述是一致的，Barnes中士受了伤，需要Rogers先生的搀扶才走出神盾局大厅，之后另一位“复仇者”Natasha Romanoff也提供了帮助。

辟谣网站如FactChecking.com和Snopes.com访问量激增，然而目前仍然没有官方确认或否认的说法。神盾局的发言人不予置评，CIA、国防部长及参谋长联席会议亦同，不过Kelly Ann Kolchek中尉，美国军方的发言人，表示如果听说Barnes中士生还的消息会很高兴。然而，几个了解内情的消息来源向本报透露他们相信情况属实，并且很有可能即将出现正式宣告Barnes中士依旧活着的声明。

**超级士兵项目  
扩展的证据？**

**华盛顿** – 据记载死于1945年2月27日的James Buchanan Barnes中士，在将近73年后的昨天在纽约突然重新出现，这使得许多人好奇战略科学署（SSR）在二战期间制造超级士兵的计划是否比从前公开的更为详尽。

在Chester Phillips上校的指令下，SSR开展项目，使用德国难民、诺贝尔奖获得者Abraham Erskine博士的血清制造一队经化学改造的超级士兵。该项目于1941 – 1943年间运行，在Steve Rogers在1943年6月转变为美国队长之后戛然而止，Erskine博士遇害，他研发的血清成分也不得而知。从未有超级士兵军队的出现，至今认为SteveRogers是独一无二的。然而，如今看来至少还有一个人成为了Erskine博士血清的受试者。在Rogers先生转变之时，James Barnes中士已经作为107步兵团的一员在欧洲战场作战了。之后他由幼时好友从九头蛇手中解救，被SSR招募，并成为咆哮突击队的创始成员之一。如果昨天的报告属实，Barnes中士确实活着，并且与他上一张留存的照片极为相像，那么只能认为SSR比历史当前的记载隐瞒了更多的秘密。

因此，本报依照信息自由法提交了申请，要求查阅SSR从1943年11月（Barnes中士被Rogers队长营救的时间）到1945年2月（据记载Barnes中士在阿尔卑斯山脉坠落身亡的时间）之间所有的记录。我们希望发现Barnes中士或者其他人是否在SSR的超级士兵计划未经记录的第二阶段成为了实验对象。“得知美国在战时是否制造了更多的超级士兵，而且如果确实如此，又有多少人，这对我们的国家安全至关重要，”Christopher Ismay参议员如是说（乔治亚州，共和党）。“由为国家服务了五十、六十或者甚至七十年以上的士兵收集的情报价值不可估量。”


	3. 12月10日

“我去。”Bucky抬头惊愕地看着她。“他们以为是SSR。他们以为我身上发生的事是因为——”

“这还不是重点呢，”Natasha回答。“最有意思的地方不是这个，”Bucky瞧了她一会，然后伸手抽出报纸堆里的下一份，然后再下一份，再下一份。

（左图为James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes，约摄于1938年，由布鲁克林学院图书馆提供。右图为疑似Bucky Barnes的佚名男性，由推特用户@citystarr于2016年11月16日拍摄。

三天之后，依旧没有任何国际或国内的情报组织出面，对右图中的男性是否是咆哮突击队的James Buchanan Barnes中士进行确认或否认。然而《每日新闻》从布鲁克林学院的美国队长相关藏品中取得了一张Barnes的照片，目击证人声称上星期三由蓄着胡子的Steve Rogers陪同离开神盾总部的男性与这张摄于1938年某时期的照片中坐在公园长椅上吸烟的男性相似得出奇。这些照片证实了《飞鹰日报》获得的多名目击证人的叙述，不过目前为我们提供消息的人不希望透露姓名，以求保全在神盾局的工作。神盾要求所有雇员签署保密协议，然而……

“那就是他，”一名担忧失去工作而拒绝我们印出名字的目击者说。“这就像是看着博物馆里的一件展品活了过来迈入现实。我是说……”）

  
  


（离道奇队重回历史舞台还有多远？

2011年，当美国队长Steven Rogers在北冰洋坠机六十六年后被发现生还，世界为之震惊。本周在网上出现的照片显示出他从小的挚友、据报1945年阵亡的Bucky Barnes，依旧与他关系密切，甚至可能替代他充当了美国队长。有人看见Rogers和Barnes离开……

 _另一个_ 布鲁克林小子

1917年3月10日，James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes生于布鲁克林。他在校时是优等生，永援圣母教堂的祭坛侍者（*），还有海军船坞少年俱乐部棒球队的开局投手。在1926年，他遇见了当时还是个八岁瘦小子的Steve Rogers。这段友谊改变了Barnes的一生。由母亲单独抚养的Rogers常常孤立无援，麻烦不断。Barnes……  
【注：*天主教中协助神父举行弥撒的男孩。另外，“优等生、祭坛侍者和开局投手”其实是从作者另一篇文《All the Angels and the Saints/天使与圣徒》里搬过来的，也是我翻的哈，打个广告】）

  
  


（两个美国队长？

匿名人士向《独立报》透露，在一系列广为传播的照片中站在Steve Rogers身边的男性在哈勒姆河转运站的一场爆炸之后被神盾局拘留，并且他们还确认照片中穿着战……

……近年来以美国队长的身份行动，而与Steven Rogers历来亲密的Barnes中士显然有资格分担同一角色。James Buchanan Barnes，生于1917年3月10日，据信阵亡于1945年。他是纽约布鲁克林George和Margaret Barnes的儿子，在家里四个孩子中排行老大。他与Rogers自小结下深厚的友谊。Steven Grant Rogers生于1918年7月4日，父亲Joseph Rogers列兵阵亡在一战中后，他作为一名遗腹子被Sarah Rogers生下……）

  


（Bucky的妹妹对他的回忆

谁是James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes？本周全世界都震惊地知晓，Bucky Barnes像他的朋友Steve Rogers一样可能奇迹般地复生。《曼哈顿独立报》愉快地决定重印这次1974年8月10日对Eleanora BarnesLawson的采访。Lawson夫人在亲友间昵称Ellie，是Barnes的次妹。她接受采访，与记者Abigail Thurston在纽约的卡莱尔酒店会面，谈论她的哥哥和他著名的朋友：日后成为美国队长的布鲁克林小个子。

ABIGAIL THURSTON（AT）：您的哥哥James是家里的老大。有没有人叫他James，还是说大家从来都叫他Bucky？

ELEANORA BARNES（EB）：哦，Bucky——从来都叫他Bucky。……）

Natasha急躁地把报纸从他手里抽走，然而被内疚感猝然击中，因为Bucky抬头震惊地看着她，失望得几乎像个孩子。“那是我妹妹，”他小声说，伸手去够报纸。“那篇文章是——”

“你没看清大局，”Natasha告诉他。“也就是说，你没留意细节（*），”她拿起《布鲁克林公民报》，折了一下，然后递到他手里，手指点着头版大图一角嵌着的小照片。大图是另一张手机拍摄的Steve拉着Bucky走过神盾大厅的照片，但是内嵌的小图是一张旧照片：一张Bucky和Steve在海边的黑白照片，一张Bucky和Steve在战前的照片。  
（注：*原文前面是not looking atthe big picture，这句是which is to say，not looking at the little one。所谓的little picture就是那张相对而言很小的图，似乎没法直译所以这么处理了）

Bucky Barnes是个很帅的小伙子，他自己也清楚。在照片里，他光着上身，穿着泳裤，胳膊搂着Steve的脖子。Steve则不自在地斜眼看着镜头，像是那种不喜欢曝露的人，不管是在阳光下还是目光下。他拿着一个小素描本；Natasha猜想他才是通常对他人投以目光的人。他长长的刘海在脸上散着，有些挡了他的眼睛。现在她好奇他是不是故意的。

“看看这个，”她说，Bucky皱眉看着照片。“你还记得这个吗？”

Bucky缓缓摇头。“我不知道那是什么时候照的。什么时候都有可能吧，我猜。不过。”他皱着眉歪了歪头。“不过相机——我感觉我们不认识什么有相机的人。”他盯着那张照片，Natasha不知道他是否在欣赏自己志得意满的青春年华。可是接着他抬头，嘴角勾起。“我知道你也爱他——”

这话让她吃了一惊。“没错，”她说。

“——所以我们就承认吧，Steve这鼻子可是大得很。”Bucky又低头看着报纸，表情充满了喜爱之情。“以前更可怕，因为他的脸要小得多。那个大鼻子啊。只有上帝知道他那鼻子断过几次。”

“你没抓住重点，”Natasha再次柔声说，递给他一份《纽约之眼》。“这里，又来了。瞧，”她指着另一张老照片：在这张照片里，他坐在一张公园长椅上抽烟。

（目击者证实Bucky Barnes在哈勒姆河转运站爆炸中受伤，阻止了对纽约的炸弹袭击

多人证实，在美国队长、鹰眼和黑寡妇阻止了一次对纽约的大规模恐怖袭击的那一天，手持星盾的不是SteveRogers，而是Bucky Barnes。接到爆炸发生的报告之后，神盾局特工和纽约警局迅速赶到现场……）

Bucky看了照片后耸了耸肩。“你想让我说什么，我很上相，”然后他皱起了眉头，她几乎能看见她之前的想法出现在他脑海里的过程。他开始在那厚厚一堆报纸里翻找。

“是啊，”Natasha朝后坐坐。“你都没皱眉，一次都没有——我可在史密森尼博物馆待了挺久，所以我告诉你：你当年可总是皱眉头。”

他烦躁地看着她。而且现在就在皱眉。“唔，我们可他妈是在打一场 _世界大战_ 。”

“是啊，可是看看你们那时候：就是一对儿唱诗班男孩，在沙滩上玩了一天。脆弱，毫无防备。再说——”

“他们是从哪搞来的照片？”Barnes摇头咕哝着。

“——他们是从哪搞来的照片？”Natasha说完，因为没错，问题就在这里。“这些照片不在史密森尼博物馆里，Rogers刚回来的时候，我是——”她停下，可是已经晚了；Bucky干练地打量了她一下，然后慢慢点头。

“你是他的管理者，”Bucky说。

“是的，”Natasha悄声承认道。

“后来，当然了，你开始保护他的安全，”Bucky嘲弄地说。

“唔，我们就是这么走到今天的，不是吗？”Natasha回嘴。“你跟我？”

“当然了。你需要安插Steve的保镖，保护他远离我，”Bucky说。“所以你可能对他有点了解。而且你可能对我也有点了解。”

“其实我差不多要成专家了，”Natasha跟他说。“我做了自己的研究，下了苦功夫。而且我还从来没见过这些照片。”

Bucky点头，又眯眼看起报纸。“没有标注来源。”

“一定是公开信息，”Natasha回答，然而她好像记得看到过……她在报纸中翻找起来，找到了她要找的那一期。“在这里，”她说，然后出声地读出标注：“James Buchanan Barnes，约摄于1938年，由布鲁克林学院图书馆提供。”她把报纸递给Bucky，然后拿过手机。只消几下她就找到了答案。“哈，他们在博客上写的，”她说，无奈地对Barnes笑笑。“该死的图书管理员们。”她为Barnes读道：“Bucky Barnes轰动一时的回归引起了公众的兴趣，有人在《布鲁克林联合时报》的档案里发现了Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes先前不为人知的照片——”

“靠，我记得联合时报，”Bucky说。“时代广场还在呢——在福莱布许大道。”他朝那个方向挥了挥手。

“——这些档案在1950年报纸停印之后被捐赠给布鲁克林学院。上面说这些照片从来没被好好贴过标签。你和Steve在沙滩上那张就叫‘少年——科尼岛’。是摄影版的一部分，讲行人什么的。沙滩上的少年。”她把手机放下。“是张好照片：友善，有人情味。有些人很费力才挖出那张照片，Barnes。我觉得有些什么人喜欢你。”

Bucky看上去很不舒服，“你是说喜欢Steve吧。”

“不，我不这么觉得。我觉得是你。能猜出是谁吗？”Bucky慢慢摇了摇头。

#

_12:31 SGR_ _离开74街959号（A-96）_   
_12:36 SGR_ _到达13大道咖啡店（A-96）_   
_12:51 SGR_ _离开13大道咖啡店（A-96）_   
_12:58 SGR_ _到达74街959号（A-96）_   
_17:35 SGR_ _离开74街959号（A-96）_   
_17:48 SGR_ _到达马伦斯坦面包房（A-96）_   
_17:59 SGR_ _离开马伦斯坦面包房（A-96）_   
_18:14 SGR_ _到达科尼岛设计与装潢公司（A-22）_


	4. 12月11日

“你不该看那些，”他们抬头，发现Steve穿着脏兮兮的工服站在那里：厚重的牛仔衬衫、卡其裤和工地靴。他阴沉地看了看Barnes，然后瞪了Natasha一眼，就好像这是 _她的_ 错一样，好像她该把报纸从Barnes手里扯出来什么的。“Buck。他们还能告诉你什么你不知道的事？”

“有个我妹妹的采访，”Bucky说。“Ellie的采访。1974年的——”

“关于Ellie，他们能告诉你什么你不知道的事？”Steve愤怒地说。“她是你妹妹，你比谁都了解她。这他妈就是侵犯隐私。”

“这是个计划，”Natasha从屋子另一边轻声说。“是某个人的计划。我还不清楚是谁，但是——”

“能是谁的？”Steve说，转过身去对着她。“如果不是我们的计划，那就是他们的计划。”

“可能吧，”Natasha让步。“不过都是正面新闻，Steve：善意得难以置信。Bucky Barnes的回归——年轻，英俊：对冬日战士或者九头蛇只字不提。他是个布鲁克林小伙子，一个属于更高尚年代的英雄。一名咆哮突击队队员，直接走出了历史书。美国队长最好的朋友——而或许他 _就是_ 美国队长。也许美国队长是你们周末一起来的什么事，就像赢得战争或者玩棒球。”

“停，”Steve低声说。Bucky已经移开了视线，绷紧了下巴——不知怎么他看上去很疲惫。

“这是在 _造势_ ，Steve，”Natasha坚持说。“有人在 _造势_ 。他们在印你们两个在一起的照片：Steve和Bucky，过去与现在。他们在向全世界展示他对你很重要——所以，他也很重要，就是这样。你就是正直的化身，所以这是含蓄的认可；就连我也没法做得更好了。”

“好啊，我们举办一次游行吧，”Steve咬着牙说。“规模办大，给第五大道沿街挂上彩纸带，所有人热烈欢迎你，你还要去亲很多小宝宝：也许跟总统合个影。他们不会让你说多少话，Buck，不过没关系，因为你有布鲁克林口音，而且反正你说什么也没有人想听。然后他们在郊外树林里有这么个不错的湖边小屋：每当媒体宣传太过火他们就让你在那里待一段时间，”这话就像一拳直直打上Natasha的太阳神经丛；她亲自带Steve去过那栋湖边小屋，在奇塔瑞攻击之后，还有——“然后他们可能会在某个地方给你找个小公寓，里面还带洗碗机——不过为了某种理由，他们会希望你对此感到非常兴奋，所以你要是没这感觉，就装出来。不过关键在于，如果他们决定把你当做敌人，那些全都是屁用没有。我当过美国队长，”Steve说，那过去式让她胃打起了结。“他们还是一有机会就把矛头指向了我。”

“那是九头蛇，”Natasha抗议道。“这个——不管是谁在做，这不是九头蛇。”

“都是九头蛇，”Steve苦涩地说，然后走开擦洗换衣去了。

#

“好吧，”Natasha说，决心让语气比心情平静些，“这进展可不太好。”

Bucky还是面色苍白，可是他看了看她，随便耸了耸肩。“他这人太戏剧化，别管他。如果你要穿那套衣服，肯定得戏剧化一点。有一半时间我都觉得丢脸个半死——嘿，”他说，注意力立刻转回到Steve身上，Steve重新出现了，穿着干净的衣服，用干净毛巾擦着脸，“那你觉得这是个陷阱吗？你知道，也有可能是有人同情我们，给我们一些希望。”

“有可能，”Steve说，走进厨房；他们听见锅磕碰的巨响。“或者也可能是个诡计：用游行、总统、小屋让你显得正常，然后， _哇，嘿，快阻止媒体，Bucky Barnes是冬日战士，九头蛇下属，致命杀手。我都不敢相信！——你能相信吗？我不信_ 。谁想喝汤，我要做汤。”

“你要 _热_ 汤，”Bucky纠正他。Steve把锅重重一砸，转过身来。

“没错：我要 _热_ 汤，而不是自己做汤。你想喝新做的汤？”Steve急促地呼吸着，Natasha交替看着他们两个，不知道Bucky为什么这样找他的茬，让他更加焦躁，在他显然已经——

Bucky懒懒地挠了挠下巴说，“不用，罐头汤就行，”然后，语气非常轻柔：“冷静，”接着Steve转身背对着他，紧攥双拳低头看着炉灶，怒气压抑在庞然的背影里。然后Bucky起身走了过去，站在他身后，很近，但是没有碰上。然后他在Steve耳边喃喃道，“会没事的。会的，”Natasha进了他们的卧室，给他们空间，再给他们一点隐私。

#

卧室里的窗户是唯一一扇能看见街道的窗。她看见外面有一辆警车在神盾局的监控车辆旁边停了下来——有意思。上次她检查的时候，领导外面那支队伍的是22号特工，Sidney Ormond：Sid人还不错，不想某些特工。Barnes处理过窗户，所以外面看不见里面，所以Natasha没觉得不自在，站在那里看着外面事态的发展。

警察们环住车的两侧，Sid被逼无奈拉下了车窗。那边的警车弯下身跟他说话——这是查看情况吗？他们在合作吗？——可是现在那警察从腰带上取下手电，往车里面照，在昏暗的冬日傍晚，那一圈光格外明亮。

有意思， _很有意思_ ——从两层楼上这个角度，她看不见Sid的表情，可过了一会她看见他把什么东西递给了警官：也许是他的证件；他的驾照或者神盾标识。应对当地的执法部门是很棘手的。理想状态下，一名特工当然应该不惹人注意，可是如果你要监视一栋这样的建筑，那就很难做到了，如果有人注意到你，你没法总是指望不同机构间的合作。又没有许可证这类的东西。神盾局是个国际组织，跟CIA合作得不错，但是和FBI和国际刑警有摩擦，而当地警方总是……看着那警察立刻把证件递回去，她发现自己不解地微笑起来：他们是要给Sid开张 _罚单_ ，还是——她笑得更开心了。警察做出了某种驱赶的手势。他指着街的另一头。天啊。警察让他们走人——Sid会叫人支援，还是会走？他走了。她站在那里看着。

#

“伙计们，”Natasha走回到客厅里说，“你们绝对不会相信刚才发生了——”

他们坐在百万美元餐桌旁拿碗喝汤。“来吃点吧，”Steve说，招手叫她过去。“我在马伦斯坦买了新鲜面包——”

“纽约警局刚刚把你们的监控小队赶走了，”Natasha说，拉出一把椅子。

“纽约警局远非常人可理解，”Steve回答。

“纽约警局为他妈所欲为，”Bucky说。“他们会回来的，”然后他转头看着Steve，继续了他们的对话。“瞧，我没有别的想法了，好吗？我想起点子又他妈不是源源不断的。 _这个_ 是我的想法—— _这个_ ，”他挥挥他的金属手，指着厨房、公寓和车库；这整个地方，“我其他的想法也都一样：我们逃走，我们藏到什么地方，我们重新开始。如果你不想那么做——”

“我不想那么做，”Steve说。

“好啊，那我就他妈想不出什么了，Steve。”Bucky把椅子向后推。“ _你_ 有什么想法？”

Steve看了一会他的汤，然后悄声说，“我们逼他们先动手。我们逼他们到这里来抓我们。我们不让他们轻易得逞，不束手就擒。我们逼他们把我们拖出门外，拖到我们的朋友和邻居面前；我们逼他们在街头开枪把我们像狗一样打死。”

Natasha放下了勺子。连Barnes都像是懵了。

“在那之前，”Steve说，伸手去拿面包，“我们过我们的生活，我们去干活——”

“慢着，喔，去他的，不行，”Bucky说。“我不要去干活。我想去跳舞。”

现在轮到Steve懵了。“什么？”

“跳舞，”Bucky说，把椅子向后推，有些不稳地站起来。“跳舞。你知道的：跟着音乐摆动身体。来吧，你和我——还有Natasha：我请客。我们去你去年想去的那个——林肯艺术中心的摇摆乐什么的。”

“我没想去，我想要 _你_ 去，”Steve暴躁地说。“而你说你不去，因为——”

“是啊，好吧，那时候我还没等着要像狗一样被人打死呢。你真知道怎么让人开心，你知道吗？老天爷啊，Steve。”Bucky吸了一口气，然后表情写满了恳求。“来吧，我们出去吧。穿套西装，我请你喝一杯。要是你觉得林肯艺术中心太惹人注目，我们就去哈勒姆。可如果就这样了——真就这样了——那我要出去爽一爽。”

“唔，那你该去，”Steve说，不知怎么表情既是严厉有充满歉意。“你玩得尽兴，可我——没什么跳舞的兴致。”

“好吧，”Bucky说，然后看了看Natasha：“你呢？你来吗？”Natasha犹豫着看了看Steve，Steve几不可见地点了一下头。


	5. 12月12日

她都不知道Barnes在派对上这么如鱼得水。四小时内换了三间夜店，Barnes又把她拽进了另一家昏暗拥挤的酒吧，上了又一片舞池，谁能想到纽约居然 _还有_ 这种地方呢？他们倒确实是深入了上城区，可这不是纽约夜生活的惯常景象，没有随着轰鸣的鼓点随便摇晃身体的人；这里的人的架势都 _有板有眼_ ，跳起舞来就像是在 _全情投入_ 。

她系统地学过摇摆舞，当成是一种风格，可对Barnes而言那是一种 _生活方式_ ，他在漫不经心中舞动自如，就算在专业舞者身上她也从没见识过这样的感觉；他跳得像个行家里手，游刃有余地踩着复杂的舞步。他的舞姿有如与生俱来，毫不刻板：摇摆，转身，抽身，前进，再转身，不假思索：他 _不需_ 思索，大脑全然放松着——现在她明白了，这对于他来说正是乐趣所在。他任由自己的身体舞动。

至于她，就算他领着她，她也必须专心致志，数着步子，想着她的手脚都在什么位置。有几次她确定她出了错——以为她转身时要错过他伸出的手整个人飞出去，或者摔在舞池的木质空心地板上——可他总是接住了她；总是。就连她不知道自己在哪里的时候，他都知道。这叫她无比兴奋，她气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，头发散乱起来。她很久没有这么卖力过了。

Bucky也是一身的汗：一开始他还穿着外套，不过他热得脱掉了，不过长袖衬衫还是在腕部好好扣着，他还稍稍扯松了领带——但还不至于露出他左侧锁骨处金属的光芒。天啊，Barnes真是能压下自己的顾虑，他真的可以，可她知道这一点：在Peggy Carter去世、他把她喝到桌子底下的那一夜她就知道了。他一直坚持说他打的血清是次品所以他可以喝醉，但她觉得她从没见过他真的喝醉，直到今晚：“如果我吐了，”他带着一种阴沉的决心口齿不清地说，“如果我今天吐了，那得是因为跟往常不一样，因为我玩得很尽兴，”到那时候，她自己也是醉醺醺的，没法反驳了。至少这让跳舞变得容易了些，所以她只是对他咧嘴笑笑，让他又拉着瘫软服帖的她跳了一小时的舞，相信就算他烂醉如泥还是能接住她。

最后，他们倚着彼此坐在最里面破破烂烂的红丝绒长椅上。Bucky啜饮着他的威士忌，醉得全无小心精准可言，那至少得是他第十杯了。Natasha把腿在身前伸展开来，看着自己的双脚。她的脚显得很遥远。幸好她穿了双合脚的舞鞋；换成她另一双的话，鞋跟一定会断掉的。

“你想再来一杯不？”Bucky的空酒杯从他手中滑落，掉到她的大腿上。他把前额汗湿的头发拂开，然后坐了起来，试图表现得绅士一些。“给你再搞一杯——”

她拽着他的衬衫要他回来，没费什么劲，他重新坐倒在她旁边。“ _算了_ ，”她说。“我完事了，你也完事了。我们完事了，”她说，对着他慢慢地眨着眼。

“是啊，”他说，时间变得有些怪，所以她没法说清，是他吻了她还是她吻了他，不过从他之后的表情来看，是 _他_ 吻了 _她_ 。

“我们就假装没有这事吧，”他说，Natasha向后仰起头，看着他，舔着嘴唇回答，“没有 _什么事_ ？”Bucky陷进破旧的丝绒靠垫中，微笑着闭眼说，“我真的很喜欢你，小妹。我都不喜欢女孩，却喜欢你。”他睁开一只眼睛，放松地眯眼看着她说，“你该找什么时候跟Steve也这么干。会对他有好处的。Steve喜欢女孩，至少以前喜欢，在我的手碰了他之前。而且你知道，我之前以为你有点喜欢他。”

“我确实喜欢他，有点，”她说。“我觉得我们所有人都是，都有点：瞧瞧Tony吧。可是Steve不容易得手。”

“你是说我容易得手吗？”Bucky插话，然后，他突然认真了起来，“不，他不容易得手。完全是容易得手的反面。首先，他不会醉，”然后他表情痛苦起来，脸埋在了双手间。“他没有推诿的借口，那小子。他总他妈要做正确的事情，”Natasha只能无助而有些惊恐地看着他，看着他抬起头来，涨红的脸悲伤疲惫，他说，“我该怎么救他？现在我要怎么样才能救他啊？”

她抹了抹自己的脸颊和头发，想让血液重新流回大脑，让大脑再运转起来。“出租，”她说，搀起他的胳膊。“来吧，我们得叫一辆——”

“好吧，”Bucky嘟囔着，由着她把他拉向前去，站起，出去。

#

他在车上睡着了，可她很清醒，他们行驶过在一天里最冷清时刻的城市：车很少，从罗斯福路开上布鲁克林桥的时候，灯光在河东的水面上闪烁。她把窗户开了一两英寸的缝，让冰凉的风吹拂着她的脸。这让她更清醒了些。她看着窗外的城市，想了很多。

车停在科尼岛设计与装潢公司门前的时候他动了动，但是他昏昏沉沉的，于是她从街那一边下了车，脚踩上了破碎的安全玻璃，然后绕到他那一侧给他开门。街上没有其他里面有人的车，不过街那头有个门开着的车库，里面的灯光照亮了满是裂纹的人行道。她把Bucky从后座拉下来，他看上去充满歉意；穿着皱巴巴的西装和大衣，他就像是从1938年的元旦夜走出来的一样。

“来吧，”Natasha说，车开走后抚着他摇摇晃晃地走向门口。“你的——”

“这儿呢，”Bucky说，笨拙地在西装口袋里掏着要是。“在这里。某个地方，”不过结果证明他不需要钥匙，因为突然Natasha听见了门闩的声音，然后Steve出现在眼前，苍白而焦急地为他们拉开了门。

“嘿，”Bucky说，表情亮了起来，然后从她这里抽开身向Steve扑去，差不多是倒在了Steve怀里，然后他的金属臂钩住Steve的脖子，吻着他，另一手胡乱抚摸着Steve的脸。这不算惊人——这显然是Bucky整夜真正渴望的那个吻——可是Steve抓住他把他拉近、修长的手指抓着Bucky外套的后背的样子倒让她吃了一惊。然后他们接着吻，差不多是磨蹭着彼此，跌跌撞撞地走着，撞上了木质工作台，Natasha拇指指了指肩后说，“我想我——大概——”然后她走进了夜晚的户外，在身后关上了那扇沉重的金属门。她重重推了一下试试：门已经锁好了，但是没有插上门闩，不过愿上帝保佑胆敢打断两个超级士兵做爱的人吧，她想。

反正她也看不见什么人。Tony的车还停在科尼岛设计与装潢公司巨大的车库门前，Natasha把掌上终端从口袋里拿出来看了一下：什么也没有，附近没有别人。她皱起眉头，走到街道上研究起街灯灯光下散落的碎玻璃；碎片像冰一样在黑色的柏油路面上闪闪发光。然后她向街那边走去，走向敞开的车库门和斜斜射出的黄光。

这车库没有科尼岛设计与装潢公司的车库大，不过里面有一张简陋的桌子，上面吊着一个灯泡，三个人坐在桌边，一边喝啤酒一边玩牌。她走过的时候他们抬眼对她点头致意，其中一个对她喊道：“Oye！Eres la prima——（*）？”然后突然换了语言，“——表妹吗？”他伸出带着疤痕的手朝街那头的科尼岛设计与装潢公司比划了一下。“你是那表妹，对吧？”  
（注：*西语。喂，你是那个表妹吗？）

“是啊，”Natasha对他们微笑，但是没有停下脚步。“Si！（*）我是——那个表妹，”她重复着，因为她不知道她应该是谁的表妹，Rogers的还是Barnes的。她挥了挥手，然后走出他们的视线，到了街区尽头，在拐角转弯。  
（注：*西语。是。）

这时候她才拿出手机来。“Clint，”她说。“我需要你。”


	6. 12月13日

Bucky在他的双臂间沉甸甸的，他的嘴又凉又湿，尝起来像是威士忌，就像这世界天翻地覆之前那样。亲吻他让Steve想起战前的千千万万个夜晚，Bucky出去跳舞，回到家里来时醉醺醺的浑身是汗，领子上沾着口红，头发带着女人的香水味。可他回家时是回到Steve的身边，然后，门一锁上，Steve会粗暴地扯开Bucky的领带，解开他的衬衫然后——

他想他们总能一起走上摇摇晃晃的木楼梯到楼上的公寓，然后到床上去，可是半路上他们直接像是以慢动作倒下了，Bucky烂醉着双腿毫无风度可言地软了下来，然后躺在楼梯上，对Steve大笑起来，做着鬼脸。就连回应那次纽约的红色警报以前，他看上去都没这么开心过。他像一席珍馐一样摆在Steve面前。Steve弯下身去解开Bucky的领带，解开他的衬衫，铺开他的大衣和外套——妈的，就算把那衣服乱糟糟地一堆他也愿意跟他做。他解开Bucky的皮带，拉开他羊毛西裤的拉链。

Steve舔过手握住了Bucky，然后靠过去吻着他腹部柔软的皮肤，他性器粗糙的基部，Bucky的笑声变得上气不接下气，变得沙哑。他清楚这该怎么做，直觉性地着手开始了：他知道Bucky喜欢怎样的磨蹭和抚摸，知道该怎么用他的嘴，知道要什么样的节奏：这是他们之间一支独特的舞，在多个夜晚的练习之间臻于完美。Bucky在他身下呻吟着，抚着Steve的头发，他的臀部轻轻随着韵律向上顶起。Steve忘记了时间，忘记了一切，除了这温暖的亲密，除了Bucky温暖坚实的大腿和他唇下光滑脆弱的皮肤，然后Bucky在他身下绷紧了，臀部颤抖起来。Steve慢慢抽走，用手套弄着他把他带过了高潮，看着他朝里转过脸去。极乐攫住他，又放开他：Bucky抽搐起来，微微弓起身子，发出一连串的轻喘，然后有倒回楼梯上，精液洒在肚子上。

他的模样原始而下流，Steve从未像现在这么想要他。他是那么想要他，想得发疼，想得专横，不假思索地抓住Bucky的肩膀，试着把他翻过去。Bucky配合着他，翻过身去跪起来，Steve攥着Bucky的衬衫和外套的领子，把两件一起从他左臂上褪了下来，露出他的后背。“快，”Bucky气喘吁吁地说；他的呼吸突然急促地像一列货车，Steve扒下自己的裤子，阴茎顶入Bucky夹在一起的大腿，他的茎头戳着Bucky的双球，硬挺的茎身抵着他的身体。

他们同时呻吟起来，Bucky的大腿在他周围加进了。Bucky口齿不清地说，“上帝啊，太棒了，不过——我想要你插进来，到里面来，”现在Steve前后抽查起来，因摩擦和拉力而无法自拔，他咕哝着，“凡士林在楼上；太远了，”在他看来那东西跟远在月球没什么区别；他的身体急不可耐。

“不需要，”Bucky说，声音被手臂闷住，“我受得了：我跟你干了快一个世纪了——”血液涌上Steve的耳鼓，Steve听不见更多的了，他在Bucky的腿间用力快速地操弄着，手紧紧攥着他的臀部。Bucky的臀光滑而苍白，等他终于释放、他的精液在Bucky的大腿内侧淌下之后他才意识到他用力过狠，都留下了印记：他手指先前所在的地方留下了红色的斑点。“抱歉，”他说，倒在Bucky身上，然后他吻着Bucky汗津津的后颈，说着，“我不是故意伤到——”

“闭嘴，刚才很棒，”Bucky嘟囔。“不许拐弯抹角求表扬。”他笨拙地向后伸出手去，找到了Steve的手，与他十指相扣。

Steve闭上眼睛，额头贴着Bucky的后颈。“Bucky，如果你想离开，我就跟你离开，”他说。“我们谁也不告诉，任何人：我们就藏得深深的，深到自己都认不出自己来。我不在乎赢还是不赢。我不需要正确。”

Bucky抬起头来，困倦地说，“你对真正的Steve Rogers做了什么？”

“不，我是说真的。我不需要正确。我 _不_ 需要，Buck，”不管Bucky从他声音中听到了什么，他动了动转过身来，伸出手来安抚着他。“我要你明白：如果他们再把你夺走，我没法再在这里活着了，”Bucky比谁都清楚，Steve说的“这里”就是“现在”。

“我不知道怎么办，”最终Bucky说。“我真不知道。你拒绝向他们屈服，他们就退让了。也许他们还会退让的。你自认为正确的时候特别有说服力。”

“是啊，可是这回——我宁可活着，宁可跟你在一起。我听说芝加哥不错。小熊队……”

“我可以去给小熊队助威，”Bucky说。


	7. 12月14日

手机一声响，Natasha呻吟起来，不想离开Clint Barton温暖赤裸的怀抱。“手机，”他嘟囔道，她伸出手去把手机从床头柜上够过来。

短信。是Tony。“是我放我进去，”她满腹牢骚困倦地回短信：“我不在。”Clint昏昏沉沉翻了个身，抬起一条胳膊，把她搂了回去，贴着他。

不出所料，过一秒手机又响了。“孩子是谁在照顾？”

“他们自己照顾自己，”她回复。

她没奢望他能就此滚蛋，他也真没有。“我怎么进去？”她半是大笑半是呻吟地坐起来，床单落到腰间，她回复：“砸门喊一声‘嗨我是Tony，开门’。”她扔下手机，看见Clint醒了，用某种如痴如醉的神情看着她。“我喜欢这风景，”他说，她对他挑逗地微笑，活动活动肩膀，把乳房向前挺去。他虔敬地抚着她胸部的线条，一指触摸起她的乳头。热潮汇聚在下，她舔舔嘴唇，开始因为欲望兴奋不已。她——

她的手机响了一声，她哀叹起来。

“没有反应。他们该死的哪去了？”她叹了口气，想了想现在什么时候：差不多要下午两点了。很可能他们干活去了，负责任的混蛋。Steve可能是去做完厨房的工程，估计Barnes也跟他一起去了。

“再走两个街区，拐角的地方有个面包圈店，”她写道。“我15分钟后到，”然后她看了看Clint，坏笑一下改成了“25分钟”，然后把手机扔在床头柜上，推着Clint的肩膀骑在了他身上。

#

当她和Clint终于走进教堂大道面包圈店的时候，Tony一个人坐在廉价的胶木桌子旁。“你们迟到了，”他抬头看了他们一眼说，“可是我都不在乎，因为这地方的面包圈操他妈的棒极了。”他拿起上面带着奶油干酪的半个面包圈，咬了一口。

她咧嘴笑着拉出一把椅子，而Clint去柜台那边点面包圈和咖啡。“是啊，挺好吃的。”

“所以他们到底跑哪去了？”Tony问。“那地方锁得死死的。”

“可能去干活了。他们接了个改造厨房的活。”

“哦，好吧，要紧事嘛，”Tony翻了个白眼说。等Clint拿着洋葱面包圈和咖啡回来之后，他咽下一口压低声音说，“今天早上神盾局找我去谈话了。他们请我帮忙，”Natasha尽量不展露出惊讶的表情。可是Tony好像还是猜出她在掩饰了，因为他阴郁地点了点头说，“他们压力很大——而且束手无策——需要发布某种关于Barnes的声明，可他们有点担心——你懂：美国队长可能会决定上《纽约时报》的头版杀他们个片甲不留。”

Natasha吹了吹她的咖啡，啜饮了一小口。“确实有这可能，”她表示同意。

“所以他们想跟他谈谈，征求他的意见，不过——有意思的是，他们好像没法接近他。总是出差错。比如昨天晚上，”Tony说，无精打采地坐着，“ _进展着实十分有趣_ ，有人用棒球棍砸了他们的车玻璃。”

她身旁的Clint眼睛都没眨一下；上帝啊，她真是爱他。“唔，布鲁克林也有险恶地方，”她说。“不过，告诉他们街另一头有家安全玻璃店。俄罗斯人开的。直接就能修好。”

Tony没管这话。“然后警察过来了说——听好了，你会喜欢的——说可能是邻里监督组织的人干的。他们说这一带有的人呢，你可能会说这些人对邻里保护 _特别热衷_ ，然后他们差不多把整个事情都怪在了神盾局的头上——比如，如果他们深更半夜鬼鬼祟祟的，他们以为自己会怎么样？就像那个老笑话一样：‘医生，我这样的时候难受！’‘那就 _别这样_ 。’所以当地执法部门就是这个态度：既然可能受伤，那也许就别在科尼岛大道闲晃好了，否则多可惜，太倒霉了。”

“嗯哼，”Natasha说，拆开面包圈的包装纸。

Tony把眼镜向下推了推，按摩起鼻梁。“所以他们找我过去，给了我一份稿子，然后派我到这里来——哎呀，神盾局都把我当成第一盟友了，这日子也是够惨了。他们想要我把新闻发布稿给Steve读一下，看他怎么想。”

“奇怪的是，他对推着自己进火坑并不感兴趣，”Natasha说，然后伸手拿了一张餐巾纸，从手指上擦去奶油干酪。“给我吧，”Tony只犹豫了一会，就从大衣内袋中抽出一个信封，上面印着神盾局的标志和“即将发布”的字样。

“头一条规矩，”她说，把里面的文件——一张折起的纸——从信封中抽出来，“如果是群众不知道的东西，就绝不承认，”Tony交叉起双臂说，“好嘛，肯定很奏效，因为好像所有人都是什么也不知道。我是认真的，Natasha，”看她表示怀疑的表情时他说，“我觉得他们发现James Barnes是冬日战士的时候是真的震惊了，甚至发现他还 _活着_ 就很震惊了。我是说， _我们_ 当时就很惊讶——你和我，还有那边的Clint，Clint可他妈的对一切都甚有了解，”Tony朝Clint比划了一下，Clint翻了个白眼继续咀嚼，“而且我们对神盾的内幕知道的不少。别管我爸了——苍天可鉴别管他难得很，就算我喝了那么多之后，可是——Peg阿姨呢？你觉得Peggy Carter女士，大英帝国勋章获得者，五十年的神盾头领，她会知道Bucky Barnes活着却一个字也不说、无动于衷，而且在 _Steve_ 解冻之后跟他提都没提？”

Natasha想了想；既然这么说，她开始起了疑心。“她不知道，”她赞同道。“可是Fury知道。他并不吃惊。”

“Fury知道，”Tony承认，“可他是深藏不露的那种人。”

“是啊，”Natasha说，然后展开那张纸，以防自己再说更多。Tony是对的。尽管这新闻发布稿很短，里面还是有着不确定的气息：神盾局自己也不清楚发生了什么，所以他们不确定该说什么。里面没有提到冬日战士，这很好。文中只承认了James Buchanan Barnes，107步兵团的中士，咆哮突击队队员，1945年牺牲后追赠的神盾局创始人，正如推特上的照片所显示的，显然还活着；Steve Rogers是少数还在世的知道这个秘密的人之一（倒是真的），还有Barnes偶尔会充当美国队长，在Steve Rogers的——“‘—— _情况不允许_ 的时候？’”Natasha不敢相信地读完，抬起头来。“他在Rogers _情况不允许_ 的时候替班？Rogers _为了活命逃走了_ 。他 _恨_ 他们。他感觉他们背叛了他，一直在操纵他。他把那盾收下的唯一原因就是Harry Perkins _哀求_ 他——”

“呃，这有点像是情况不允许，”Tony说，就在这时候传来轻轻的铃响，店门开了，Natasha仅仅出于本能回头看了看，没觉得会是什么重要的人——可那是穿着皮夹克的Sam Wilson，他看见钢铁侠、黑寡妇和鹰眼一起坐在小店里吃便餐似乎很惊讶。

“我只是想我可以带些面包圈过去，”Sam解释。“这边的面包圈不错。”

“是啊，”Clint点头说。“我们知道。”


	8. 12月15日

“听着，伙计们，”SamWilson低声对着Steve和Bucky说；他坐在扶手椅上，向他们倾身，手垂在腿间。“我很清楚，呃，我是你们最缺少超能力的朋友。”Sam回头看了一眼百万美元餐桌，Natasha、Tony和Clint在那边就神盾的新闻稿争论不断，删掉逗号后又加了回去。“不过这地方我也来过几百次了，我觉得能对现在的局面有所贡献，所以好好听着，行吗？你们需要找个 _律师_ 。”

“ _律师_ ？”Bucky不敢相信地重复道，可Sam点了点头，他是认真的，一本正经。

“ _律师_ ，”Sam又说，“还得是个相当他妈 _棒_ 的律师，最好是 _军事_ 律师，或者在退伍军人问题领域有专长的律师。瞧，兄弟，我知道你打了超级血清什么的，”他对Bucky说，“不过尽管你的情况很稀奇，绝对不是没有先例。有这么个人——他们几年前才找到他，叫什么来着，Robertson。在越南出特殊任务，直升机被击落了，失踪，假定死亡。然而他活了下来，”Sam告诉他们。“他被俘了，受了折磨，在一个竹笼子里关了两年。然后他娶了他的护士。等他们找到他的时候，他说起越南语就像本地人一样。他忘记了他的家人、他自己的名字——”

Bucky面色苍白。“停，”他艰难地说。“先——”

Sam抓住他的手臂。“Barnes，你得 _听一听_ 我的话。 _不是只有你才有这种情况。_ 你不是唯一一个被迫为另一方作战的战俘。但我们有 _法律_ ——”

“可是——”Bucky咬着牙说。

“—— _有法律_ ，”Sam坚决地重复，盖过了他的声音，“来决定你作为战俘时的哪些所作所为 _需要_ 还是 _不需要_ 你来负责。战时德国胁迫使用过苏联士兵，而苏联用过波兰人。有过 _先例_ 的，兄弟，就算还没有洗脑和失忆的时候就有了。九头蛇有个叫 _Fennhoff_ （*）的人；有一本书就是写他的，几年前还赢了国家图书奖。这个Fennhoff _同时_ 给九头蛇和CIA做事，对人进行精神控制，让人非自愿地做出一些事：杀人，自杀，炸楼。他有 _几十个_ 受害者，这个家伙——”  
（注：*Johann Fennhoff，在《特工卡特》里出现过，下文Howard的事情也是剧里的，避免剧透不细说……此人后来与Zola成为狱友。）

“我爸爸，”Tony Stark在屋子另一边轻轻地说，他们转过头去看他。“当年Fennhoff差点害死了我爸爸。Peggy救了他——唔，当然了。 _Peg_ 。”

Sam点头，转回头来看着Bucky。“我承认你的情况很罕见，但绝对不是史无前例。你家厨房里就还有两个案例——Natasha和Clint，都被美国的敌人洗过脑。你看不出来吗：还是可以主持公道的，你只是需要人来 _帮你_ ，一个了解法律和历史上所有相关先例的人。比如朝鲜战争的战俘被遣返回国的时候，他们就起诉要求支付的欠薪和补贴，一路告到最高法院——而且他们 _胜诉_ 了；军队必须支付从他们被 _俘虏_ 到 _退伍_ 期间的费用。而你从来都没有退伍过，哥们；在我看来你还穿着美国的制服。几周前你肯定还在为你的国家战斗，不论你作为冬日战士的那段日子里做过什么——”

“可。我。做。了，”Barnes咬着牙一字一句说，就像是在跟小孩说话。“我 _有罪_ ，我 _做了_ 那些事，我——”

Sam断然指了指他。“这就是为什么我们不让人自己为自己辩护，兄弟。这就是为什么我们这国家有律师。听我说：仅仅因为你做过那些事，不代表你就有罪。”

Barnes猛呼出一大口气，恼怒地举起双手。“你 _他妈_ 在——”

“Bucky，安静，”Steve急切地说；现在他坐直了，紧迫而了然地望着Sam。“安静，”Sam对上他的目光，满意地点点头。“Sam，你有什么认识的人？那种……合适的人？”现在轮到Sam长吁一口气了。

“是啊，我觉得我认识。”Sam抹了抹脸。“至少……我觉得我认识另有关系的人。”

“ _去找他们_ ，”Steve说。


	9. 12月16日

站在门外的深色头发的女人穿着一件皮毛领子的羊毛大衣，表情将信将疑。“我是Bernie Rosenthal，”在Steve打开铁门之后她说。“Sam Wilson说……”她话音弱下去，端详着他；他拒绝再把自己变成美国队长的样子，所以他戴着眼镜，穿着米色的开襟毛衣，还留着胡子。“你是Steve Rogers，”最终她说，把公文包换了只手拿着，以便跟他握手。“十分荣幸，先生。Sam让我过来的——我可以进去吗？”

“是的，请进，”Steve说，让开一步。“我们在等你，”她从日光中迈步进入阴冷的车库，环顾四周，打量着一切。她像是个敏锐的人，Steve想；他喜欢她精明强干又气定神闲的气质。“我们住在楼上的公寓里，”他告诉她。“Bucky在那里等我们，”她用不着知道Bucky在最后一刻打了退堂鼓不敢来应门，用不着知道他紧张得不得安生。

不过等Steve陪着律师走上摇摇晃晃的楼梯进了公寓，他已经镇定下来了。Bucky穿了衬衫，打了领带，还擦亮了皮鞋——Bucky一直都知道怎么让自己看着得体——可是他脸上有着藏不住的焦虑，眼底有着深深的阴影。“多谢你过来，”他说，Steve不知道律师能不能听出他声音中的痛苦。“我是Bucky Barnes。”

“是啊，”Bernie Rosenthal赞同道，退后一步，一手叉腰看着他。“哇哦。我猜你真的是吧。说实话，我没怎么信；如今假新闻太多了，而且神盾和军方也没有官方消息——”

“他们——起草了一份发言稿。”Steve把稿件从桌上拿起来递给她。“想征求我们的意见，”Bernie利落地脱下羊毛大衣，戴上了眼镜，眼睛好像是用一根金链子挂在她脖子上的。她浏览了一遍，把纸扔在了一边。“好吧，我们不能那么干，”她说，对他们灿烂地微笑。“从现在开始我们要自己控制媒体方面了。Barnes中士——Bucky，我可以叫你Bucky吗？我是Bernie。Bucky和Bernie： _势不可挡_ ，”然后一口气也不喘地接着说，“Bucky，我想做的第一件事就是听一遍你的故事，或者你记得多少就讲多少。”她拉开公文包的拉链拿出一份代表协议和一本黄色拍纸簿。“我们坐下来谈几个小时，先整理出一条时间线，你说怎么样？”

“好吧。”Bucky吞咽着，迅速点了一下头。“行。”

“需要我泡咖啡吗？”Steve问，他们拉出椅子坐下了。

Bernie抬眼看了看他说，“水就行，谢谢。然后我需要你回避一下。”

“什么？”Steve回过身来吃惊地问。

“没有什么不能在Steve说的话，”Bucky说。“Steve他——Steve什么都知道。”

“是，但不是这么来的，”Bernie告诉他，拔下笔盖。“你是我的客户，他不是；你告诉我的一切都是保密的，可Steve和我不能共享这种特权。从法律上讲，他是第三方，如果我们最后要受审，他要出庭作证的。你该有自己的顾问，”她对Steve说。“我可以给你几个名字。”

“第三方？”Steve重复道。

Bucky向后坐了坐，交叉起双臂。“瞧，反正我也是什么都会告诉他的。”

Bernie又扣上了笔盖。“我需要建议你别那么做，”她说。“如果你不采取我的建议，我也许就不能尽我所能代表你的利益——或者可能根本不行。我知道你认为你的利益和Steve的利益是一致的，也许确实如此，可是也许不尽然。”Bucky张开嘴要反驳，可是Bernie在空中挥了一下带着金戒指的手又说：“也许不尽然。从法律上讲，你们是两个彼此独立的个体，在与你有关的事务上，他既无权利，也无责任。”

Steve快速伸手捏了捏他的肩膀；他不想让Bucky说出让自己后悔的话。“没事的，Buck。我会——我去健身房待一会，锻炼一下。你——告诉她一切就好，行吗？照她说的做。”

“可是Steve，”Bucky扭过身来说。

“告诉她一切就好，”Steve重复。“照她说的做，不管是什么。”


	10. 12月17日

直到他在Goldie的健身房打坏了沙袋上的铁链，他才意识到他打拳的时候没像以往一样克制自己。屋里的人自发欢呼起来——人群开始起哄，自从战争以后就没有人这么对着他大喊大叫了——Steve转过身去，气喘吁吁，有点不好意思。“嘿Goldie！”有人喊道。“你他妈什么时候才来修你家的破烂器材？”更多人哄堂大笑喊着：“对呀，反正我们不交会费又是为的什么？”

Steve拿起毛巾擦擦脸，然后看见Lalo停了拳击练习，从拳击台的绳子下钻了出来。他看了看链子断掉的地方。“Te lastimaste?! Por poco y te cae esa cosa, te pudo haber volado lacabeza!（*）砸得晕头转向！”  
（注：*西语。你没事吧？！要是不小心让那东西掉下来，你脑袋都会被砸破！）

“没，estoy bien（*），”Steve回答，现在前所未有地难为情。“真的。抱歉，我一定是……可能是大得太狠了什么的。”  
（注：*西语。我很好。）

Lalo翻了个白眼。“本来就该狠点打，”他说。

“对啊，唔，这周挺难熬的，”Steve承认，用毛巾蹭着脖子。“这个月挺难熬的，”他改口，然后苦笑着说，“说真的，这 _辈子_ 都挺难熬的。”

Lalo摇摇头。“兄弟，你需要喝一杯什么的。不如你等会过来吧——我们会在车库里。Losmuchachos y yo pasando el rato y jugando dominó（*）。”他费力地想了一会话该怎么说，然后接着说：“多米诺骨牌。Gina要做干酪玉米片。Trae a tu novio（**）。”  
（注：*西语。我和小伙子们要玩玩多米诺骨牌。**带上你男朋友。）

“听着真不错，”Steve真心实意的说，Lalo拍了拍他的肩膀，然后又走开了，回到了拳击台。

#

然而过了几个小时他的手机才震动起来，出现了一条短信——“她走了”——这时候他才能回家。现在下午天就暗了，可让Steve吃惊的是，所有的灯都关着——不只是车库，楼梯也是，而且当他打开门，发现公寓里的灯也关着。他打开餐桌上方的金属顶灯，才看见Bucky坐在黑暗中的沙发上。他望向Steve，脸上是Steve记忆中没有见过的样子，或者说至少很多年没见过了：不知所措，不堪重负，招架不住内心即将喷涌而出的一切。

Bucky站起身来，向Steve迈出一步——他就快受不住了——Steve不假思索地向他走去，消除了他们之间的距离，手指按住Bucky的嘴唇，摇起头来，不要； _不要，不要，嘘_ 。Bucky的眼睛带着一种绝望睁大了，他的嘴唇在Steve结着茧的手指下翕动——于是Steve用他唯一所知的方式封住了他的嘴，指尖划过Bucky因胡茬而粗糙的脸颊，凑近去吻住了他，让他的话语消融在唇间。Bucky轻轻呻吟一声以表抗议，然后妥协着采取了主导，攥住Steve的袖子把他拉近。他常常感到惊异——从来都感到惊异——Bucky竟想要他。Bucky是第一个想要他的人；在没有人想要他、有人想要他的想法本身就很疯狂的时候，Bucky就想要他了。有时候他感觉像是Bucky对他的爱使他整个人生都充满了能量，那么强烈，以致几近一个世纪以后他们还活着，浑身充溢这这股力量。

这一回他们到了床上；天啊，他们的床，他们在晾衣绳上晾干的床单，他们厚实的羊毛毯。这一回是Bucky推着他躺下，拉开他的拉链，用手和嘴、用温柔的吻和睫毛轻柔的刮擦膜拜着他的身体。他可以为此而战；就算世界在他周遭化为灰烬叫他精疲力竭，他依旧能够为此而战。Steve呼出一口气，几乎无声地叹息，Bucky带着他上了巅峰给了他高潮，然后顺着他的身体爬上去，几乎残暴地吻着他——他的脸，他的脖颈，Bucky的嘴唇擦过Steve布满胡须的下颌，在他的肩头吮出青紫。Bucky在Steve的臀部逗弄着自己，先是戳着，后来湿滑起来。然后Bucky轻轻地哼着，脸埋在Steve的头发中，Steve翻身凑近，一脚钩住Bucky的脚踝，如此停留。他们躺在床上，衣衫凌乱。

过了一会他感觉到Bucky的金属手指与他的手指交缠，然后Bucky在他耳畔低语着，“她说——”

“别告诉我，”Steve喃喃着回答，身体紧张起来。

“这个我可以告诉你。她说我有权利。她说我隶属于美军，我有权利，”Steve不得不迅速转过脸去，因为他开始哽咽起来，泪水盈满了眼眶，而他不想让Bucky看到。他捏捏Bucky的金属手指，等到能确定自己可以用正常声音说话，然后开口：“Lalo邀请我们到他那边喝啤酒吃玉米片。我要去遛狗，然后到他那里。跟我一起来，好不好？我们好好走一走，然后去抽烟玩多米诺骨牌。”

“听起来真不错，”Bucky说。


	11. 12月18日

“要是你去当快餐店厨师真能不错，你知道吗？”Natasha对Bucky说，后者正同时照料着三个煎锅里大量的培根和鸡蛋，那种分毫不乱的从容自若Natasha只在最地道的小餐馆里见过。“跟Bernie Rosenthal进展怎么样？” _现在_ Bucky紧绷起来看了Steve一眼，Steve变得有点焦躁，把杯子举到嘴边。

“挺好，”Bucky心不在焉地说。“我们谈得……我不能细说。”他在牛仔裤侧边擦了擦手。“不过——挺好，我觉得。”他给Steve盛了奇大无比的一盘早餐，而给她的只少那么一点，就算她动作剧烈地挥着手、朝他皱眉做鬼脸也没有用；谁能吃得下四个鸡蛋配半磅培根啊？

不过咖啡她就要了；Bucky泡的咖啡是全纽约最好喝的。

“Tony想知道你要他跟神盾局说什么，”她说。“他借着比以往更不靠谱的行为拖住他们，但是他们快要忍无可忍了；昨天还有人就这件事向总统提问了，你听说了吗？”

“我在试着不去关注新闻，”Steve从牙缝里挤出。

“他一直在躲避媒体，但是现在他没有时间了。他们对他 _死咬不放_ 。”Natasha拿起一块培根啃着。“ _先生，James Buchanan Barnes真的还活着吗？总统先生，您能确认Barnes中士在二战期间参与了超级士兵计划吗？先生，美国队长是否一直都不止一位？_ ”她舔了舔手指。“当然，他们没有答案——所有人都在因此为难——所以Ellis不得不卖乖：‘ _我愿意相信，每个为保护美国尽职尽责的男人和女人在某种意义上都有些像美国队长……_ ’然后还有那一套 _相信中情局和神盾局按照自己的进度解密相关情报_ 的说辞——就好像他们有情报可解密一样。可是他们会有的，”她对他们说。“他们有故事的开头和结尾——1945年James Barnes从火车上掉了下来，然后2014年冬日战士在华盛顿的街头凭空出现——他们会拼凑起中间部分的：追踪你的痕迹，从阿尔卑斯山到俄罗斯到Zola和九头蛇——”

“叫他们跟我该死的律师谈去，”Bucky低低咆哮。“我有权利。”

“他有权利，”Steve附和，咽下嘴里的食物，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴边的油星。“ _我_ 没有，但是——”

“哦，天啊，”Bucky嘟囔。

“——这没关系，因为我只是第三方。我 _从法律上讲_ 与当前局面 _毫无干系_ 。”

“ _妈的_ ，”Bucky咕哝，然后扭头对着Steve说话，声音里满满的讽刺让他的语气几乎显得欢快了，“那么，我是说，你 _也_ 想因为战争罪受审吗，本着 _患难与共的精神_ 什么的，或者说你到底 _想要_ 怎么样？你不知道，是不是，”Bucky指责道，Steve绷紧了下巴。“你甚至都 _不知道_ 。”

“我 _知道_ ！”Steve说，手狠狠砸在桌子上。“我想要 _这个_ ；我想要——”

“嘿，我也想要这么一张桌子，”Natasha镇定地插嘴，“可是你们两个混蛋一直都没给我做，”他们都转过头来看他，片刻过后，紧张的气氛化为泡影。他们都舒了一口气，大笑起来。Steve揉了揉前额呻吟起来。

“我们会给你造一张桌子的，我保证，”Bucky告诉她，然后站起来去取更多的咖啡。“你就是个傻逼，”他在路上对Steve说。Steve瞪着他。

Natasha快速转变了话题。“你们注意到了吗：神盾局的眼线又回来了，”这吸引了他们的注意；他们都迅速又扭头看着她。

“哦？”Bucky又坐了下来，表情冷酷，准备应付正事。

“是啊。”Natasha把掌上终端给他们看：在蓝色边界外有两个红点。“今天早上，按照JARVIS的数据是这样，可是我不会担心的。”她轮番看着他们俩，然后坏笑。“我是说，我觉得过不了一小时，警察就会来把他们赶走，或者你们的一个邻居就会划破他们的轮胎。”

他们没有笑，只是困惑地盯着她。“什么？”Barnes开口，同时Steve皱起眉头说，“我不明白。”

“你们的邻居，”Natasha重复。“你们没有——你们的邻居一直在帮你们忙。这一带不会任人欺负；没人能接近你们方圆一百英尺之内——”在她说话的同时，终端的屏幕闪起来，JARVIS用他礼貌机械的声音说，“门口有人。”

有那么一刻，他们都盯着终端。“谁？”最终Steve问，JARVIS十分形象地做出了解答，投射出一个缓缓旋转的窗口，上面显示着……一个小男孩，在人行道上紧张地走来走去，从一脚到另一脚蹦蹦跳跳。

“那是Anton，”Bucky皱着眉头说。“Dmitri的儿子。怎么回事？”他们都推开椅子下楼到车库里，走到了门口。

Bucky拉开门说，“Privet（*），Anton——我能为你做些——”  
（注：*俄语。你好。）

Anton紧张地递出一个淡蓝色的信封，当Bucky伸手去拿的时候又一下抽走了。“等等，抱歉——我必须把这个给Steve。只能给Steve，爸爸说，”于是Steve走上前来，Anton立刻把信递给了他。

“你想进来吗？”Bucky笨拙地问，Natasha能看出他在扫视着外面的街道，寻找任何危险或反常的迹象。

“不，我没事了！”Anton尖声说。“爸爸跟你们问好，”然后他顺着开裂的人行道跑回了安全玻璃店。Bucky目送着小男孩，直到他又到了屋里，最后看了一眼街道，之后关上了门，拉上门闩。

Steve走到了车库内部，打开一盏灯好看一看信。“为什么Dmitri不能直接过来？”Bucky问他。“或者打个电话？”

“因为这不是Dmitri写来的，”Steve心不在焉地说，还在读信。“是Nancy写的。”

Bucky一头雾水。“等等，谁？”

“Nancy； _客户_ Nancy；Nancy Monroe。我之前把电话线拔了，在我们……”Steve抬头，看上去很茫然，简略地向Natasha解释道，“Nancy住在阿盖尔街上一间很老的大房子里。我们给她干过很多次活。她……”他又低头看着那封淡蓝信纸的手写的信，然后对Bucky说，“她想要我们过去跟她孙子见个面。”

Bucky一拍也没漏。“唔，告诉她她人真好，但是我们——”

“他是个记者。他是布鲁克林学院的新闻学院院长。”

Natasha长长、低低吹了一声口哨。“这就是了；就是他；就是这个人，”她告诉Bucky。“这么一个人在所有报社都会有门生。这么一个人会有 _人脉_ 。”

“她想要我们跟他谈谈。他想跟我们谈谈，”Steve含糊地小声说。

“我觉得我该给Bernie打个电话，”Bucky弱弱地说。

“你该给Bernie打个电话，”Steve赞同。

“给Bernie打电话，”Natasha说。“现在就给Bernie打电话。”


	12. 12月19日

“时机正好，”Bernie心不在焉地说，在公文包里翻找着。“我在准备文件，但还没有规划好媒体宣传的角度。如果我们能有透露消息的可靠人选——一个可敬的人选——会很好，而这个人似乎很合适。跟他做一次独家访谈也很好，如果他愿意的话；我本来在计划上电视，不过——”

“我不要上电视，”Bucky嘟囔。

“——不过只要他人可靠，报纸记者也好。”她从眼镜上方看着他们。“他可靠吗？”

“我不知道，”Steve说。“他是一位我认识的女士的孙子；她是个朋友。Natasha觉得——”他看了看Natasha，Natasha耸耸肩，挥手叫他说下去。“Natasha认为报纸方面对我们表现出了反常的同情，而很可能就是这个人的功劳。”

“同情很好，”Bernie愉快地说，“我能接受同情：很有价值。”她从Steve手中接过淡蓝色的信，扫读了一下，点头。“我会尽快安排一次会面：在祖母家进行。我们会要求这个人先到，在我们之前到；这样的话，就算我们被跟踪了，他们还是需要再调查我们要见的是谁。”她把Nancy的信收进备忘录里，假笑着补充道，“我不喜欢把任何东西拱手相让。让他们费点力气吧。”

“好吧，”Steve说，然后笨拙地站在那里问，“我们该回避吗？”

“是的，麻烦了；如果可以的话，”Bernie说，然后他和Natasha离开了。

#

“跟我回Clint家吧，”走到楼梯底下的时候，Natasha对Steve说。“我们会订些吃的，一起待一待；你知道他见到你会很高兴的。”

“我——谢了，Natasha，可是——”Steve缩起脖子，情绪低落得都想不出好借口了，她叹了口气，朝上伸出双臂抱住了他。他倾身靠去，头低了下去，她将他抱在怀里，揉着他的肩膀。“对不起，”Steve咕哝道，“你太好了——没有你的话我们不知道会怎么样。我不知道你为什么要这么做，”他说，“也不知道我做了什么才配得上你这么做。我当朋友糟透了；问问Bucky你就知道了。”

她闻言微微一笑。“因为你是真的，Rogers。虚伪的人我这辈子见得多了。”她偏偏头，惆怅地吮着下唇，又“啵”地一声放开。“全世界到处都是虚伪的人。可你是真的——百分之百的货真价实——而我们都知道这一点。”

“是啊，一个真正的白痴，”Steve说，蹭着眉毛。“真正的傻蛋，”Natasha点点头接了下去：“真正 _固执_ ，真正 _专横_ ，真正 _自以为是_ ；总而言之就是很 _难搞_ ，说真的，如果你真想要——”

Steve撇了撇嘴。“我以为是要称赞我呢。”

“哦，是这样的，”Natasha诚挚地说。“抱歉。我忘了。”

#

最后，Natasha去了Clint家，而他吹声口哨叫上了狗狗，带它们去公园里走了很久。外面很冷，所以只有习惯根深蒂固的人才出来了：其他遛狗的人，还有一身高级装备裹得严严实实、满脸通红的跑步者。他看了看表，正打算解开狗狗的项圈，口袋里手机响了起来。“完事了，快回来，”他心跳稍稍加了速，每一次Bucky找他的时候都会这样。

不过事情跟他想的不太一样，因为Bernie还在，虽说她已经把文件都收好了，向后靠在沙发厚实的把手上，从容不迫又有所期待。

“抱歉，”Steve说，把外套挂在钩子上。“我是尽快赶回来的。”

“没什么，”Bernie说，然后看了看Bucky，Bucky坐在餐桌边上，表情漠然。Bernie意有所指地说，“Bucky，我可以把我们刚刚谈论的内容告诉他吗？”Bucky含糊地点了点头，然后说，“行，好。告诉他吧。”

Steve不知道他是不是也该坐下，可是接下来Bernie转身面对他开始说话了，声音刻意放轻松。“就告诉你一声，”她开口，“接下来几天我要替Bucky提交很多文件。我们要起诉他们，”她宣布，Steve眨眨眼，猛一回头看着Bucky，可Bucky没什么反应，好像都没听见她说的话一样，“我们会要求福利，要求赔付欠薪，要求跟其他在战争期间成为囚犯的士兵同等的赔偿，”Bernie掰着她戴了许多戒指的手指一条一条数着，“还有，鉴于Barnes中士为国家服务多年，我们要求他得以光荣退伍。另外，”Bernie的声音突然变得谨慎，“我们还要提交一份口供，声明Barnes中士从1954到2014年间是冬日战士。”

这时候Steve真坐下了，从桌边拉出一把椅子，慢慢坐下了。

“我们要供认一切，让他亲口讲出他记得的一切——这也没有多少——然后让他们就此翻过冬日战士这一页，我觉得他们会想这么做的，”Bernie告诉他们。“因为关键在于——你们 _两个_ 都得记住——你的故事没有结束在2014年。现在那已经是 _几年_ 以前的事了：过去式，结束了，画上句号了。Bucky Barnes被找回了。”

Bucky抬头，皱着眉。“你是说像是结束洗脑状态找回自我那种意思？”

“是，不过我真正的意思是，你在九头蛇倒台之后 _被美国找回来_ 了，”Bernie说。“我是说，像是，字面意义的 _找回来_ 了。在2014年的三曲枝大楼之战后，Steve Rogers找回了咆哮突击队的James Buchanan Barnes中士，解救了他。在那之后你们 _继续了你们的生活_ ：你们悄悄在这里安居乐业，在需要的时候充当美国队长的角色。这是故事的下一部分，”Bernie对他们说。“这是现在正在发生的那一部分，与其余的一切同等真实，同等重要。”她开始穿大衣。“试试放轻松，伙计们，好吗？”她在离开的路上说。“晚上好好睡一觉。”

“好吧，”Bucky嘟囔着。

“好，”Steve说。


	13. 12月20日

“Bucky……”黑暗中，Steve伸过一条胳膊搂住Bucky的身体，不希望Bucky觉得有什么不对劲。“Bucky，醒醒……”

Bucky发出轻轻的、昏昏欲睡的声音，不过Steve知道，不管他恢复了还是没有，Bucky体内总会有冬日战士的残余，足以使他听见自己名字就彻底醒来。“只是暖气在响……”他安抚地拍拍Steve的胳膊。“只是蒸汽。”

“是啊，”Steve对着黑暗喃喃道。“我知道。Bucky，我觉得我们应该结婚。”

就好像Steve什么也没说一样；Bucky没有反应，没有动，什么也没说。

“好嘛，唔， _这_ 可真是一场怪梦，”最终Bucky抱怨道，于是Steve只得坐起来打开床头灯。Bucky畏缩着，举起一只手挡着眼睛。

“这不是梦。我是认真的，”Steve说。

Bucky翻身离他远了些，往脑袋下面又塞了个枕头。“你是 _疯了_ 才对吧。现在可不是做表示的时候。”

“这不是表示，这在法律上站得住脚。比如说，如果我们结了婚，那么如果我不愿意，我就不用出庭作证了，”Steve争论道，Bucky闻言呻吟着坐起来狠狠瞪他。

“你想来真的？”Bucky用掌跟揉着眼睛。“那我们来真的。首先，Steve—— _Steven_ ——你在哪个宇宙里能不出庭作证？你他妈甚至没法把嘴闭上个五分钟。你 _生性就不适合_ 不去作证。我宁可出钱赌泰坦尼克号从海底冉冉升起，也不信你能在我受审的情况下安安静静坐在一边。”Steve向后靠着枕头，交叉起双臂，鼓起了腮帮；他气得冒烟，不过这点他没什么反驳的办法。“其次，”Bucky接着说，“在哪个宇宙里我会想让你别作证啊？你是我 _能有的_ 最好的证人。人们爱你——因为他们不了解你——可是你根本是 _世界上最受信赖的人_ 。就凭你的一家之言他们就把美国政府端了个底朝天。而且你要告诉他们的东西里还有什么能比我公开招认的更糟糕呢？你要说我五年级的时候揍了Billy LaSalle吗？”

“他是个坏孩子，”Steve嘟囔。

“他是个狗杂种，不过那又怎么样？”Bucky看了眼床头的表，呻吟起来，“Steeeeeve，现在是早晨四点。你他妈的 _大清早四点_ 把我弄醒就为了这破事——”

“我还是想这么做，”Steve坚持道。“只是表格而已——我们去市政厅填几个表，然后第二天再去一次。有24小时的等候期。”

“怎么，没有梅毒检测吗？”Bucky回击。

“他们废除这项了，”Steve回答。

“唔，那不错。好吧，听着。”Bucky显然准备再试试劝他。“你还是没法旁听我和律师的谈话。就算我们结婚了也不行；就算你是我 _妈_ 也不行。另一人在场就无效了，那是什么来着——特权，律师与客户间的特权。虽然这么说，”Bucky叹了口气又说，“那样的话你和我倒会有我们 _自己的_ 特权，也就是说如果我们不想，就不需要在上帝或者他人面前重复 _这套_ 瞎话了。现在我们说的，”Bucky说，在他们之间挥着手，“就是他们所谓的 _私房话_ ，是不可采信的。”

“我还是想这么做，”Steve说。

“我穿白的不好看。”

“就好像你要穿婚纱似的。”

Bucky呼出一口长长的、颤抖的气息，头先歪向左侧，又歪向右侧，整顿着思绪。“好吧，”他说。“你解冻的时候有了新的证件，可是我，我是个鬼魂；我不存在。”

“你当然存在了，”Steve说，“我正瞧着你呢：你是James Buchanan Barnes，”在Bucky能反驳之前他举起一只手，“——而且说实话，你没有死，你是在执行任务期间失踪了。你在某个地方有一张存档的出生证明，受洗证明——我们进城路上可以从圣安妮教堂取一份副本。”

现在Bucky的表情几乎像是被逗笑了。“你是说你想让我拿着我 _1917年_ 的出生证明到市政厅去吗——”

“唔，我可不想让他们觉得我要跟未成年人结婚，”Steve说，Bucky大笑起来说，“你猜怎么着：好吧。行吧。就这么办吧。咱们上午就去；我放弃了。”

“好极了，”Steve说，转过身去关上了灯。“很高兴我们达成一致了，”他们在黑暗中再度安顿好，把被单拉到脖子边上。

#

“只是一纸文件而已。”

“我知道，”Steve说。

#

“那些年前，我不该逼着你跟Peggy在一起的。我知道我们结婚了；我知道。”

“是啊，”Steve说。

“那样是错的，但也是情有可原吧，”Bucky轻轻地说，“就像那些来找我们、求着我们把她们的宝宝带出国的法国女人。他们情愿放弃自己的孩子，只要这样能够救了他们。我本来希望你能有更好的，而不是我。”

“我知道，”Steve在黑暗中说。暖气发出响声。

#

“是这样的，Buck，我受不了，受不了对你来说什么也不是——”

“天啊。Steve。你不是——”

“我不是你的兄弟。我甚至不再是你的长官了。如果我们要遵纪守法地活着，那我想要个法律的名义。所以，或许那只是一纸文件，可是我想要一份。我为什么不能来一份呢？”

“你可以来一份。可是老天啊，Steve，你已经是一切了。你个白痴。你是我的一切；没有你就没有生命可言，这整个该死的世界都已经知道了。”


	14. 12月21日

“我只是想说，都有十英尺高的雕像。黄铜雕像。”

“是啊，我见过。”Steve在衣柜里翻找；他没法决定穿哪件衬衫。

“有一幅三十英尺长的壁画在华盛顿。还有一处原比例的立体景观，展示我们攻打一座山，在克利夫兰——”

“我不记得我们打过克利夫兰的山。我以为我们主要是在海外作战来着。”

Bucky没管他。“我下了天空母舰之后看过所有这些地方，”他对Steve说。“这些东西布局永远都是一个样子。我从来都差不多是粘在你右肩旁边的。我就像只鹦鹉。”

“鹦鹉，拿着把枪，”Steve附和，终于选了一件白衬衫；穿白衬衫出不了错的。“一把大枪。一般你的枪比我们谁的都大。”他举起衬衫，简短地考虑要不要熨一下。“所以还是有人知道些什么的。”

“我意思是说，我们又不算是 _掩人耳目_ ，”Bucky说，交叉起双臂。“别人发现我们搞在一块又不会吃惊——这又不像是发现格劳乔·马克思（*）和T·S·艾略特（**）是朋友一样。每张照片里我都粘在你的屁股后头。”  
（注：*美国喜剧演员。**英国诗人、剧作家。）

“是啊，你那姿势一直都不讨喜，”Steve回嘴，然后：“穿衣服。”

Bucky张开嘴要反驳，可这时候他的手机响了，他瞪了一眼Steve，从床头柜上拿起手机。“嗨，Bernie，”他说，然后听着。“两点，”他说，与Steve眼神相遇。“在Nancy家，”他重复道，为了让Steve明白什么情况，Steve点点头；两点应该没问题。可是Bucky看了看桌上的金属闹钟后说，“应该没问题，可是如果我们迟到了，等等我们就好：我们要进城去——”Bucky停下，揉了揉额头，就像他没法相信自己要说什么一样。“Bernie，我们要去领证。”Steve突然不动了，Bucky看着他的眼睛。

“是啊，我就是这么说的，”Bucky说，Steve屏住了呼吸。

“是啊，市政厅——其实，我猜是城市办事处吧。下城区的什么地方。沃斯街。”Bucky挠了挠后脑，让他的头发都立了起来。

“好，我可以等，”Bucky说。他在那里站了一会，手机举在耳边，然后皱起了眉头，把手机送到Steve面前：“这首歌他妈叫什么，想得我要疯了。”

Steve接过手机，举到耳边听着。“哦，是——是——”他闭紧眼睛；歌名就在他嘴边上。然后他想到了：“是‘不要这样’。本尼·古德曼（*）的。”  
（注：*美国爵士乐音乐家。）

“对了，就是那个，”Bucky松了口气说，然后把手机接了回去。

#

Steve吃着一碗玉米片，决心表现得沉稳些正常些，这时候Bucky从卧室里走了出来，穿着羊毛面料长裤和一件朴素的毛衣，却不知怎么还是比他看起来时髦得多。Steve眯起眼睛，试图搞清楚Bucky是怎么办到的。是鞋的问题，最终他决定。该死的窄款尖头布洛克鞋。

“好了，”Bucky说，赶紧给自己倒了一杯咖啡一饮而尽。“我准备好了；咱们走吧。”

Steve几乎不敢相信。“她说可以？”

“我觉得我们要让她得冠心病了，”Bucky说，“然后她让我稍等了四回，不过是啊，最后他说可以了。她说我们要做好心理准备，消息可能泄露——”Steve点点头，“——不过同时也可能不会，因为这是纽约，他们在这边什么都见过。唔，差不多什么都见过吧，”Bucky补充，翻了个白眼。“我们可能比较新鲜。不过咱们走吧，”他说，看了一眼手表。“我们之后还得去Nancy那里。”

“我准备好了，”Steve说站了起来。“咱们走吧。”

#

纽约城市办事处装潢得就像是一家现代银行的大堂。他们需要取号，于是就取了号，然后他们坐在椅子上，观察着周围的人。有攥紧男朋友手臂的二十多岁的新娘，还有一对中年的女同在填表，同时再试图管好两个吵闹的孩子。一对时髦的日本情侣站在那里等候，周围一群同伴就像是刚从时尚杂志里走出来的一样。

“A-261！”有人叫道，他们看了看彼此，耸耸肩，走向他们该去的窗口。“你们好，”职员说，她是个面相友善的女人，头发编得很精细，从厚厚的玻璃窗户底部的空槽递出一份表格。Steve扫了一眼，吃惊地发现需要的信息很少：他们的名字和地址，他们的工作地点，他们父母的姓名和他们的出生地。此前他们谁也没有结过婚。就这样了；唯一能显得异常的是他们的出生日期。 _1917年3月10日。1918年7月4日。_

“谢谢，”在他们把表格递回去的时候职员说。他们谨慎地看着她，试图显得放松些，她草草记下他们出生证明上的一些信息——然后眯眼看着出生日期。她抬起了头。“Steve Rogers？”她问，向前靠过来，透过厚厚的玻璃看着她。“你是 _那个_ Steve Rogers吗？”

“是的，女士，”Steve说。“我要承认我是的。”

“好嘛，好嘛，”她说，然后看了看Bucky。“而你真的是Bucky Barnes吗？”

“是的，女士，”Bucky说。

“唔，那真是挺酷的，”女人说，然后用一个方形的印章在他们的表格上盖了一下。“请交三十五美元，先生们，”她对他们说，在他们交了钱之后，她把证给了他们。“你们需要等二十四小时，”她提醒他们，“接下来六十天内来结婚都有效。”

“太好了，”Steve说，站了起来。“谢谢您，女士；太感谢了。”

他们出门，走入了曼哈顿下城的喧嚷。快要到圣诞节了，所以这里比平常还要吵闹。行人在人行道上与他们擦身而过，完全忽视了他们。“纽约啊，”Bucky不敢相信地说。“叫你不得不爱。”


	15. 12月22日

“我的眼力不如当年了，但我还没 _瞎_ ，亲爱的。”Nancy端着一壶茶走到桌边，把茶壶放在一盘曲奇旁。“我做过白内障手术， _还有_ 激光视力矫正手术，再说有很多年我每周都能在新闻里看见你，跟见了真人差不多：事实上，亲眼见了你之后，你好像比电视里还要壮硕。而且你依旧很懂规矩。你还记得凯·弗朗西斯，”她最后说。“这一下可绝对是露馅了，Steve；如今没人记得凯·弗朗西斯了。”

“凯·弗朗西斯是谁？”PaulMonroe好奇地问，手暗暗伸出去拿了一块曲奇；他年过四十，头发已经开始发白，但还有着精瘦的体格和年轻的面容。Steve发现Nancy的孙子比他和Bucky大了十五岁，有点不安。“我连她的名字都没听过。”

“哦，她是个影星，”Steve告诉他。“在我们小时候她是世界上最有名的影星。每周都要上每一本杂志的封面。”

“还有她的 _衣服_ ，”Nancy说。“她穿的那些 _衣服_ 啊……哦，我小时候看了真是 _赞叹不已_ 。丝绸的晚礼服，还有带着巨大白色狐狸毛领的大衣。直垂到地面的珍珠项链。”Nancy憧憬地叹了口气，然后对Bernie Rosenthal说，“你是想喝茶，还是想要劲大一点的？我备了许多好久，吧台那还有威士忌。”

“可惜我今天有工作要忙，”Bernie回答，“所以我最好保持清醒，”随后Nancy探询地看了看Bucky，Bucky对她勉强笑了笑，声音略微粗哑，“要是你愿意提供，我不介意来点劲大的，Nancy。”

Bernie对他疑惑地微笑。“哈？我好像在哪里看过，说超级血清能让你们不受酒精影响。我是说，酒精其实还算是一种毒药，对吧？——不管有时候醉一次感觉会有多怡人？”

“Steve不受影响，”Bucky回答。“我打的是劣等血清，能让你喝醉，”每次提起这个话题的时候他一直是这么说的，可这回他舔了舔嘴唇说了下去，有些支支吾吾起来：“因为他们需要能给我注射药物，明白吧：控制我。让我昏睡，把我唤醒，叫我闭嘴。所以我的血清对化学物质没有抵抗力。那些年他们给我用过各种各样的药——吗啡，海洛因，东莨菪碱，阿托品，右旋苯异丙胺，美芬丁胺，还有很多实验性的——”他发觉周围安静下来，停住了。Paul Monroe刚刚安静地拿起铅笔，在速记本上记着笔记。“总之好消息是，如果能来一杯威士忌，我会很享受的。也许加一点水？”就这样，他们开始了访谈。

#

Steve坐在那里，捧着一杯冷掉的茶，而Paul Monroe温和地问了Bucky一个又一个问题。偶尔Bernie的手会落在Bucky的胳膊上，她会轻声却坚决地说，“别回答这个问题。”Steve理解基本的策略：Bucky要供认一切他能够记起来的经历，但要把这一切视为过去式。他在二战中服役。他被俘虏之后被逼着战斗：先是为了苏联，然后是为了九头蛇。2014年他从九头蛇的控制下获得解放。他接下了美国队长的盾牌继续为国家服务。

“其他复仇者也知道吗？”PaulMonroe追问。

“他们当然知道。”Bucky确认。“Stark，Romanoff，Barton——我经常和他们共事。Sam Wilson。有时候还有Banner博士。我不怎么能见到Thor。”

“是什么驱使你这么做的？”Paul Monroe问。“让你接盾？”

“我真的不知道，”Bucky说。“Steve想罢手不干。而我又血清——我是说，我知道我能胜任。这么做似乎是对的。当不幸发生……”他望向Steve，后者坐在那里试图控制自己的表情。“……真的很难袖手旁观。Steve和我，我们一直都有这个问题。”Steve慢慢地点头，然后移开了目光。

Paul Monroe小声地笑了，合上了笔记本。“这……可不是大多数人会有的问题，Barnes中士。”他对Bucky微笑，然后看了看Steve。“好一个故事，”他说。“说真的，一开始奶奶给我打电话告诉我说，你确实还活着，因为她 _认识_ 你们两位，我还以为……”他摇了摇头，可能不想说出他的想法。

“阿尔茨海默病？”Nancy愉快地提议。“急性老年痴呆？”

“差不多这类的，”他承认道，然后转过去面对着Bernie寻求声援，“唔，换了 _你_ 会怎么想？要是你奶奶雇了美国队长和Bucky Barnes来拆纱窗装百叶窗？”

“可她确实这么做了，”Steve指出。

“我确实这么做了，”Nancy赞同。

“换了我，我会直接把我祖母带到医院去，”Bernie安慰Paul。“不过这回……真的碰巧是事实。”

“是啊，我也是这么发现的，”Paul说。“然后奶奶说……好吧。”他看着他们两个。“她说在她看来，你们只希望不受打扰，其他在战争中服役的人都能够回家远离纷扰，而你们只不过是想冒险一试。她说你们是很好的邻居，你们应得这个机会，而或许神盾局和CIA要试图夺走你们的机会。”他向后靠在椅背上交叉起双臂。“情况是不是就这样？”

Steve知道Bucky说不出话来的。“差不多就是这样。”

“唔，我们看看我们能怎么办。”Paul Monroe又打开他的笔记本重新看起他的笔记，漫不经心地挠着喉咙下部。“就要圣诞了，正是发表这个故事的好时候。人们就喜欢在节日的时候看些暖心的故事，没人会愿意多想丑恶的问题——战争，暗杀，囚犯所受的折磨。我们需要把重点放在好的方面： _挚友重聚！战争终于结束了！我们的英雄得到了他们应得的结局！_ 关键在于让人信服，又不给出太多私人的细节——因为要是狗仔找上你们的门，就算你们最后赢了，也跟输了没两样。”

“对，”Bernie赞同，然后用胳膊肘戳了戳Steve，Steve惊了一跳。“你想告诉他那件事吗？你知道， _那事_ ？”她冲着他睁大了眼睛。“今天早上那事；你和Bucky去办的……”

“不，”Steve说。

“ _不_ ，”Bucky说。

“好吧，那——好吧，”Bernie说，推了推眼镜，揉起眼睛。“这没关系。”


	16. 12月23日

### Natasha

手机响了，Bucky睁开眼睛，把Steve从身上推下去，然后拿过手机；谁他妈会在这时候打电话，才——都7:30了？是Natasha，Bucky按了接听键。“嗨，怎么了？”

“抱歉，我把你们吵醒了吗？”她说。“我感觉你们起来了。其实，我认识的人里你们是唯一有可能起了床的。”

“我们起来了，”Bucky说，这话几乎是真的；Steve凌乱疲惫昏昏沉沉的，不过一边胳膊肘把身子支了起来，睁开了一只眼睛。“怎么了？”他问。

“我在外面，”Natasha说。“我带了面包圈，”Bucky看了看Steve重复道，“她在楼下，她带了面包圈，”他们迅速进行着无言的对话——Steve做了个鬼脸，Bucky点点头然后耸了耸肩，Steve叹了口气倒回枕头上，用手臂挡住了眼睛。这时候不太适合接待来客，不过Natasha算不得来客，这他们都知道。“等会，”Bucky说，“我马上下去，”他说完挂断了。

“你闭嘴就行，”Bucky说，呻吟着翻身下了床。“咱们就告诉她咱们有活要干。不会有问题的。”

“好嘛，”Steve说，“毕竟我是个骗人高手，Natasha还有点迟钝。”他抓过Bucky留在身后的枕头，拽过来捂在脸上。Bucky叹气：反正一旦要指望Steve把嘴闭严，他的计划就八成要泡汤，不过总还是可以试一试的。

Natasha站在街上，拿着一袋面包圈，穿着褐色的大衣。奇怪的是，她显得很疲惫。“该死，我 _真_ 把你们吵醒了，”她说，没有疑问的语气。“对不起，我真以为——”

“没，你叫醒我们是好事。”Bucky招招手请她进来。“我们睡过头了，今天还有活要干。”

她停住脚，敏锐地看了他一眼。“离圣诞节这么近你们还接活？”

他毫不犹豫地回答：“是啊，只是一桩小活，”他说。“那人希望壁炉过节的时候看着漂亮点，”Natasha似乎买账了。

在楼上，Steve很配合地换上了工作服：布料发硬的帆布裤子和长袖衬衫。“嘿，Natasha，”他说，走去准备煮咖啡。“多谢你叫醒我们。我们有个活要干——”

“听说了，”她慢吞吞地说，解开了大衣的扣子，“那壁炉，”可是当他们看见她里面全副武装，穿着黑寡妇的行头，很快就忘了这一茬。

Steve重重把咖啡壶搁下。“Natasha，”他说，声音因为担忧有了温度，“你才出任务回来，你都没睡——”可是Natasha只是微笑着说，“没事。其实挺好的——神盾局叫我去出任务了。没什么过于危险的事，不过他们想找个专家。他们永远没法一直对我们生气，小伙子们，”她嘲弄地下结论，“因为他们 _需要_ 我们。照这个世道，他们总是会需要我们。给我来一杯咖啡，好吗？我太兴奋了，睡不了觉的。”Steve走回过滤咖啡壶前，Natasha倒在扶手椅上，抬起脚搁在了脚凳上。“我想听听你们跟那记者的会面怎么样。之前是他在操纵吗？进展怎么样？”

“是他，还挺不错的，”Bucky说，坐在沙发的扶手上。“他要写一篇关于我的文章，里面冬日战士的问题大概也就在第三段一带而过了。他打算试图把我是十恶不赦的杀人犯这事穿插到我小时候对果冻甜甜圈的爱好和我对小熊队终于赢了职业棒球赛的感想中间。”

Natasha看了看他，然后扭过脖子朝着Steve说，“这就是为什么我们不让人为自己辩护。”

“是这个理，”Steve说。

“我们其实不怎么用这说法了，”Natasha告诉他。

“好吧，”Steve说；在他身后咖啡开始煮了，他摆好了面包圈、奶油奶酪和黄油。

“我想听听他们派你执行的这个 _任务_ 是怎么回事，”Bucky皱着眉头说。“什么事这么重要，能让他们自讨苦吃找你去了？”

“没什么；我需要潜入某个地方，把某些东西炸掉，让整件事看起来像个事故。”她耸肩。“我觉得他们认为我不会很显眼。这事情要上报纸的。”

“咖啡好了，”Steve说，然后意有所指地看着Bucky，“我们得快点吃，因为我们需要去——”他在空中挥手比划着。“你知道，干活，”这时候Bucky的手机又响了。

### Bernie

“这些东西就是现代的诅咒，”Bucky宣告，然后按下接听键，把手机举到耳边。“嗨，Bernie，”他说，然后，“哦？”然后他看着Steve的眼睛。“什么时候？”Steve内心呻吟起来，做好准备。“好吧，”Bucky最终说。“等等，”然后他对Steve说，“Bernie想过来让我签几个文件。她想今天提交上去，不过因为周末过节，法院会提早关门。”

“ _是啊_ ，我 _知道_ ，”Steve暴躁地说，然后叹了口气：“当然，告诉她过来吧；我们有咖啡和面包圈。”

Bucky等Natasha进了他们的卫生间洗洗涮涮后，温和地对Steve说，“你知道，不一定非要今天去。”

“我知道，”Steve回答。“可是接下来是圣诞节，然后过节放假，一直要到新年——”然后卫生间门又开了，于是Bucky抢过话头，在Natasha走出来的时候正好耸起肩，“——是啊，然后我们肯定就丢了这门生意了。所以今天不管怎么样我们都要赶过去。Bernie保证了不会多久的，只是签名而已。”

Bernie Rosenthal在四十分钟之后到了，提着许多袋子，上气不接下气。“对不起，对不起，”她说，“可这交通啊，老天。本来这时候我不会开车到布鲁克林来的，可是我想确保这些文件都适时提交，等午饭之后事情就能办成一半了。只占用你们五分钟，我发誓，然后你们就能忙自己的事了。”她把盘子推开，示意Bucky在她旁边坐下，然后摆出需要他签字的文件。签字的横线都用小小的绿色箭头贴纸标出来了。

Bucky低头盯了一会文件，仿佛小小地战栗了一下。然后他接过他递来的笔，拔下笔盖，开始签下他的名字，一遍又一遍，用他在1925年McLaughlin夫人的书法课上学来的正式笔法。

 _James Buchanan Barnes_ _，_ 他签道。 _James Buchanan Barnes，James Buchanan Barnes。_

“好极了，”Bernie说，等他在最后一个绿箭头边签了字之后把文件收了起来。“我们完事了：好好过节，试着别太操心任何事。就算 _最早_ ，不等到新年法律方面也不会有什么进展的，要是媒体方面出了什么大事——唔，你们有我的电话；打给我，我们会想出些办法的。”她对他们微笑，快速重新整理好了公文包，然后胳膊很快伸进袖子，脖子裹上一条围巾。之后她停了下来，说，“哦，我差点忘了，”说着从她的皮包中拿出一瓶天鹅绒包装的香槟。“恭喜，mazel tov（*），祝你们好运，诸如此类的，”她说，抬起头吻了他们中的一个，又弯下身来吻另一个。“好了，我要去法院了——之后再联系，”Bucky站了起来，而Steve把她送到了门口。  
（注：*希伯来语，表示祝福）

当他们转过身来的时候，他们看见Natasha对他们怒目而视。

“我他妈要杀了你们，”她说。

一瞬间Bucky慌乱地想要辩解——所以看着Steve突然义气磊落强烈 _进犯_ 的时候他吃了一惊。

“不，你不会的，”Steve说，“因为这不是大事，好吗？ _不是_ ，”当Natasha对他怒目而视张嘴要反驳的时候他重复道，“—— _大事_ 。我严肃得很，Natasha；我们不是那种人。这是法律地位的改变，仅此而已；我们是要申请改变法律地位，只要我们想，我们就有权这么做，而我碰巧想要。可是我们——Bucky和我——没有什么文件能够——”这时Bucky在Natasha眼中看到了第一丝动摇，因为Steve说起谎来很差劲，但是讲出真相的时候无人能及。“我们经历的一切。我们对彼此的意义。没有人能把那些赋予我们，也没有人能把那些从我们这里夺走。其他 _所有人_ 都毫不相干； _所有人_ 。”

“好吧，我懂了，”Natasha说；她退让了。“这对你们来说不是大事。”

“不是大事，”Steve赞同。

Bucky看了看他说，“不过你该穿正装。”

“我会穿正装的； _当然了_ ，我会穿正装的，”Steve说，翻了个白眼。

### Angel

办事处跟他们领证那天一样，只不过来的人不一样了；感觉就像看着换了演员的同一场剧。这里比他们担心的还要拥挤，因为婚礼是按排队顺序来的，而这是圣诞假期跟节后假期前最后一个星期五，到时候所有办公室都不开了。他们还是需要取号，Steve看见那个号有多大真的担心起来了，知道有人告诉他说只要领了号码耐心等下去，他们肯定会给你主持婚礼的。

最终，有人叫了他们的号码，他们被领到一扇门前；里面是一个沉闷的小房间，摆着一个演讲台，后面挂着一幅画——Steve感觉画得很差，不过是为了鲜亮些乱涂上的颜料。有个人低头看着几张文件。“StevenRogers，”那人读道，没有等他回应。“James Barnes，”男人继续说道，这时他才抬头看他们：“还有你们的证婚人：你们的证婚人呢？”

“证婚人？”Steve重复道。

“是啊，你们需要一个证婚人，”那人说，然后叹了口气，挥了挥手。“去到等候室里找个人吧，”于是Bucky走了出去，过一会带着一个穿着红色沙丽的漂亮女孩回来了。站在台前的人问她的名字，她说，“Priscilla Singh。”

“现在Natasha真的要杀掉我们了，”Bucky对Steve嘟囔着，可是那男人招手叫他们都凑过去。

“我的名字是Angel Remirez，”他说，“有幸能够在纽约为你们主持婚礼。我们开始吧，好吗？Steve和James，你们——”

“Bucky，”Bucky打断他。“我的名字是Bucky。”

“Bucky，好吧。Steve和Bucky，你们——”然后Ramirez低头看了看文件，然后又抬头看Bucky，又低头看文件。“你是Bucky Barnes？”

“嗯哼，”Bucky说。

男人又看了看Steve。“所以你是——”

“是啊。”

“哇哦。好吧，真不错，”Angel Ramirez说，然后重新开始了。“Steve和Bucky，你们是出于自己意愿来此缔结婚姻，毫无保留地将自己交给彼此吗？”

“是啊，”Bucky说。“是的，”Steve说。

“Bucky，你愿意让Steve成为你的终身伴侣吗？你是否承诺爱他、保护他、安慰他，无论疾病还是健康，富裕还是贫穷，顺遂还是失意，始终忠于他，直到死亡将你们分开？”Steve可以看出Bucky觉得这问题极有意思，就好像他多年以来不曾把这些做到了极致似的。

“是的，我愿意，”最终Bucky说，Angel Ramirez问了Steve同样的问题。

“我愿意，我当然愿意，”Steve回答，想着 _直到死亡，是啊，可能死后还会有很久很久。_

“好极了，”Angel Ramirez说。“你们有戒指吗？”不，他们没有戒指，不过Steve算是灵机一动，提出了脖子上挂着的狗牌，拽了下来，然后给Bucky戴上了。Bucky对着他翻了个白眼，像是觉得他是个白痴什么的，不过脸红了些，Steve认为他其实还是有点开心的。

“好吧，唔。根据纽约州赋予我的权利，我现在宣布你们真正合法结婚了，”Angel说。“如果你们愿意的话，现在可以接吻了，”不知怎么Steve没想到这一步，转过去尴尬地面对着Bucky，有点惊讶。他们从没真正在别人面前接过吻；至少不是这样完全陌生的人，只有Natasha。

他所有的感受也同样展现在Bucky脸上。“别打我！”Bucky警告道，Steve忍不住大笑起来。“我不会的！”Steve抗议道，然后笨拙又甜蜜地倾身前去吻了Bucky的嘴唇。“好哎！恭喜！”Priscilla Singh鼓着掌说，然后他们都在结婚证书上签了字。他们跟Angel Ramirez握手。整个过程大概四分钟。他们从后门出去到了街上。

“哇哦，我刚把自己跟你永远捆在一块了，”Bucky说，但他脸上仿佛添了新的光彩，闪耀着快乐。Steve也感觉得到：他周身有一种意料之外的刺痒感，比起肾上腺素不如说是——喜悦。

Steve把手塞进裤袋，耸耸肩，咧着嘴笑起来，“你想去吃芝士蛋糕吗？”

“好啊，”Bucky说，回以同样的笑容。“我想。芝士蛋糕听起来很棒。”


	17. 12月24日

在Bucky的建议下，他们去了Jahn’s，这里看起来还像他们小时候一样：半圆的红色人造皮卡座，镀铬的高级冷饮柜和冰淇淋柜台。他们点了咖啡和芝士蛋糕，然后冲动之间决定又要了个巨大的厨房水池圣代，用长长的银色勺子摆弄着。

一开始他们面对面坐在半圆形卡座的两端，不过在吃冰淇淋的时候，Steve溜过去了一点，然后有一点，接着Bucky便忍不住了；反正他们在这里也有足够的隐私，可以亲热一下。他伸过手去抚摸着Steve的头发，然后手指插了进去，拨弄起来，这样他就能看到底下金色的发绺，触摸起来如此柔软和熟悉，时间重叠了，连接起了过去——Steve是个眼窝深陷努力卖报的苍白的小孩子，而他穿着撕坏的裤子指节上满是淤伤——和此时此地的他们。Bucky说，“你该把金发留出来。我们已经不再想骗过任何人了，”他的拇指揉了揉Steve的头皮，他能够感觉到Steve在他的抚摸下变得柔和，能够感应到Steve对他鲜活的渴望。他的嘴变干了。“而且你该刮刮脸，”他沙哑地说。“我想看看你那张傻脸。”

“行啊，Buck，”Steve轻柔地说，然后——Bucky的手机响了，毁了这一刻。

“拄着拐杖的耶稣基督啊，”Bucky低低咆哮着。“我受够了，等到新年这玩意我就不要了。我不在乎布鲁克林桥上有没有蝙蝠，也不在乎哈德逊河里有没有发光的粘液了。他们可以都下地狱去了。”

“瞧着圣诞精神，”Steve说，又吃了一口冰淇淋加香蕉。

打电话的是Lalo，Bucky心不在焉地听他说他想干什么，看着Steve吃冰淇淋；他舔勺子的样子真是过分。“等等，”最后Bucky说，然后告诉Steve，“等会他们在无罪圣者教堂挂装饰品需要帮手。”

“不是已经办完了吗？”Steve皱着眉问。“几周前他们就把装饰品都挂好了——”

“是啊，我不知道，他说是为子夜弥撒做点特殊准备，”他们又进行了一次无言的对话：我不想去。我也真的不想去，可是……行，那好吧，然后Steve叹了口气说，“好吧，告诉他们我们会过去的。不过我们得回家换个衣服。”

“行，好吧，”Bucky说，告诉了Lalo，然后挂断了电话。“这些人为什么总是给 _我_ 打电话？”他嘟囔，把手机塞回了西装外套。“从来没有人打电话给 _你_ ，”Steve从嘴角舔去奶油回答说，“因为你是个可靠的好邻居，Buck，就像你爸爸一样，”猝不及防，Bucky只有快速眨着眼睛赶去了湿润，“而我只是个没有爹的捣乱鬼，永远成不了器。”

“哦，对啊，是这样的；我都忘了，”Bucky说，举起手臂示意要结账。

#

“天啊，真的快到圣诞节了，”等他们回了家换衣服的时候Bucky说。“我们还什么准备都没做——你会不会想在咱们回家路上买棵树？”

Steve小心地挂着他的西裤，试着藏住微笑。“哦，我不知道，Buck，”他说，“今年我们干脆别过圣诞了——”

“哦 _闭嘴_ ，快 _闭嘴_ ；老天啊， _闭嘴_ 。”

#

他们没花多久就整装待发了。“快点，我们 _走_ 吧，”Bucky对Steve说。“我们越快过去，就能越快回来，然后——”叫他吃惊的是，Steve把他推在门上吻了他，捧着他的脸，基本像是想要把他吸入体内。

“我一直都想要你，你知道，”Steve贴着他的唇低语道；他们额头抵着额头，鼻子碰着鼻子。“说我肤浅也好，可你是那么帅。你想要谁都可以，我也知道。你以为我们这样是你的注意，但不是这样。”Steve的微笑只有一点点危险。“所以别惹我，Barnes，”他警告着，“因为到最后我总能得到我想要的。”

“你是我的幸运符，”Bucky吞咽着说。“你是我这辈子所有的好运气。”

Steve又吻了他，喃喃道，“你欠我的，”不过事实恰恰相反。

#

等他们到了无罪圣者教堂，天已经黑了，教堂灯火通明，挂满了装饰。里面甚至更漂亮，处处是冬青枝、缎带和蜡烛。“天啊，”Steve说，环顾着空荡荡的教堂。“他们 _还_ 想怎么装饰啊？”Bucky耸耸肩，脑袋一侧指了指通往神父寓所的半掩的门。

他们能听到从大厅传来的声音。他们通常会在那里办酗酒互助会和女童子军联欢会什么的。Steve刚刚走进门，就有人喊，“唷，Rogers——接住！”他举起手，恰好接住了飞来的东西，锡纸包着，橄榄球的形状；一秒过后，他认出那是个大三明治。又过了一秒，他才意识到三明治是Clint Barton扔过来的，又困惑Clint在这里到底是要干什么。他眨眨眼，环顾着房间，里面人多得惊人：Dmitri、Marco、Yuri和Lalo都在，可是还有Gina和孩子们，还有，Dmitri的妻子名字叫什么来着，Susan？有一张摆满三明治的长桌，一个巨大的潘趣酒盆，一瓶瓶苏打水，一摞大约有八张的比萨，等等，那是Miera神父在跟什么人说话——

“哦我的上帝，”在他身后某处Bucky嘟囔着，“我们有麻烦了。”是啊，Steve _看得出来_ ，因为Anthony Miera神父，无罪圣者教堂的神甫，正在跟Anthony Edward Stark说话，而那是Steve认识的离无罪最远的人。

“Tony？”Steve说，已经微醺的Tony转过来对他说，“Steve，嗨。我想告诉你我真的很喜欢这个嵌板。”他挥手指了指教堂墙上金色的木质嵌板。“我觉得这样很大胆，很复古，”然后Steve感觉到肩膀上有只手，转身看见了站在那里微笑着的Pepper Potts。“祝贺你们，”她说，吻了Steve的脸颊，然后消失在人群中。

Steve又转身，看见了吃着火鸡三明治的Sam Wilson，他脸上的表情意味着“我明白你说的什么但我完全不同意你的说法”，等Steve走进，他看见Dmitri在跟Sam说话，就像平常一样讲着冰球与篮球相比有什么优点。Sam看见Steve走来咧嘴一笑，点了点Dmitri的胸口，然后他们俩都撞了撞Steve的肩膀。

“这挺不错的，”Sam说，挥舞着手里的三明治。“Lalo告诉我你们管这个叫橄榄球婚礼（*），不过这个白痴只想说冰球，”Dmitri瞪了他一眼说，“如果你见过Sergei Federov滑冰，你会喜极而泣的。你会哭的。”  
（注：*一种婚礼形式，始于20世纪40年代的美籍意大利裔传统。婚礼最大的特点是会准备好许多包装好的三明治，会有人负责在桌边给宾客扔三明治，就像扔橄榄球一样。）

“橄榄球婚礼跟橄榄球没什么关系，”Steve说，“而是因为三明治，”他拿着Clint扔给他的三明治模仿着扔的动作。“以前大家会这么做。”

“哦，我懂的，”Sam说。“挺好的，”然后他拿起一个透明的塑料杯，晃了晃说，“你一定得喝点潘趣酒，哥们。是Gina做的，可是接着Stark往里面加了天知道什么，真是 _危险_ ，”Steve微笑着走向桌边。

他发现Bucky正瞪着Natasha，后者坐在Clint的大腿上，手里拿着个塑料杯。“去你妈的，Barnes，”她说，“这不是因为你，甚至都不是因为你的—— _丈夫_ ，”她说，然后大笑起来，指着Bucky，因为Bucky的脸虽然红了，但他也微微假笑起来。“这更像个邻里联谊的派对，你们只是提供了个 _理由_ ，只是该死的 _借口_ ——你们，还有你们 _法律地位的改变_ 。说真的，”她说，把她剩下的潘趣酒一饮而尽。“你们跟现在的情况没什么关系，”然后她转向Steve说，“你知道Miera神父的哥哥主管第七十教区吗？我今天才知道。了解得越多（*），”她说，举起杯子，想要再来一杯。  
（注：*省略了后半句，“越了解自己的无知”。）


End file.
